klainemore
by AlexiaAnderson
Summary: Kurt y Blaine 10 años despues de su graduacion viviendo el sueño en New York, Blaine es un importante directivo en una compañia de musica y Kurt brilla en las tablas de Brodway... pero siempre se puede pedir mas ...
1. Chapter 1

_**Hola bueno este es mi primer fic antes de comenzar a leer debo aclarar que hay escenas un poco subida de tono no explicitas, aun ... **_

_**Los personajes de Glee no me pertenecen son propiedad de Ryan murphy y fox, el unico personaje mio aun no debuta... bueno espero les guste saludoss!**_

_**KleinMore**_

capitulo 1

Reencuentros:

Todavia estaba grabada en la cabeza de kurt el dia que Blaine aparecio en el teatro con un hermoso anillo y despues de cantarle Candels se arrodillo y le propuso matrimonio, las lagrimas rodaban por sus mejillas cuando escucho a Blaine decir:-Kurt Humel eres el amor de mi vida mi brujula y no quiero pasar un solo dia mas sin tenerte a mi lado - Kurt humel quieres casarte conmigo. Kurt no pudo hablar solo se dedico a llorar y a aceptar con la cabeza y perderse en un intenso beso. Habian pasado 8 maravillosos años de casados

-Vamos cariño levantate, dormilon-dijo kurt con vos cantarina mientras entraba con una gran bandeja al cuarto- Blaine Anderson de Humel el desayuno se enfria y mande a traer los bagles des tiffany vamos!- dijo mientras apoyaba la bandeja sobre la mesa de noche. se acerco suavemente para destaparlo como hacia cada mañana pero blaine fue mas rapido lo jalo a la cama y con la velocidad de un puma se le puso encima.

- AH! ya kurt ! sabes que me enloquece que me levantes asi - dijo mientras le sujetaba las manos y empezaba besarlo en el cuello, recorriendolo hasta el lobulo de la oreja en donde comenzo a mordisquearlo - Bla.. in..e.-dijo en un suspiro entregandose a la pasion de su tardo menos de un segundo en dejarlo como dios lo trajo al mundo tenia esa habilidad, era imposible resistir sus besos intensos desde el lobulo de la oreja de desplazaba lentamente hasta la boca siguiendo la linea de la mandibula, bajaba por su cuello y llegaba al pecho , a estas altura Kurt ya habia perdido toda la razon, sus besos descendian y se perdian en zonas imposibles de describir lo que hacia que Kurt explotara y tomara las riendas, sujetaba sus manos y recorria todo su cuerpo con la puntas de sus dedos y besaba cada parte de el, se complenmentaba con tal intensidad que se conocian los movimientos , se entregaban al disfrute con tanta intensidad que todo alrredor enredados en la cama tomados de la mano y susurrandose lo mucho que se hacian felices. Dificil de explicar la pasion que ambos sostenia despues de 11 años de estar juntos, seguian siendo esos dos adolescentes que habian dejado Lima.

Hacia 10 años que habian llegado junto a Rachel Berry a New York hambrientos de gloria los tres. Se habian graduado en la UNY Blaine Kurt y Rachel en arte Dramatico y Musical. Y kurt habia hecho un post grado en composicion de comedias musicales. Luego de cuatro años tenian ya trabajos efectivos Blaine era el productor musical de un importante sello discografico y Kurt era el escritor de varias obras de brodway , ambos se sentian absolutamentes plenos tantos en su ambito laboral como amoroso. En la actualidad viven en un bello apartamento en Manhattan con vista al central Park.

La habitacion habia quedado un desastre dado que Blaine habia tirado la bandeja en medio de su encuentro amoroso, ambo reian recordando el evento.

-Oh BLaine y ahora ..

-JA JA Kurt ahora.. nada -dijo mordiendole el labio- debo irme debo ver a un par de bandas -dijo mientras se levantaba e iba al baño a tomar una ducha- Deja amor yo levanto a taza, recuerda que Rachel te espera para almorzar...

- oh mierda!

-¿que pasa Kurt?

-no, es que hoy llega Finn

-OHH! dios como se me olvido debo ir al aeropuerto a buscarlo- dijo blaine saliendo en del baño con la toalla en la cintura- a las 6 dijo mirando su agenda ... ah si llego y lo traigo aqui no?

-Si claro pero el problema que pase el almuerzo con rachel a la cena es decir que..

- Kurt Humel de Anderson!

-Si ya lo se Cariño ellos no se ven desde que rachel se mudo para aca bueno se vieron en nuestra boda pero ellos ya estaban casados. No habria problema que se reencontraran no!

-No claro! solo que el se acaba de separar de Quinn y Rachel se dio cuenta que Jesse juega para nuestro equipo nada mas que eso.

- OH baby baby! siempre tan preocupado , ellos son grandes ademas ya paso mucho! les va a venir bien reencontrase no

-Si puede ser pero la verdad es que pasamos mucho con drama ya con Finchel o no

-Si tienes razon pero confiemos que han madurado no

Kurt observaba la perfeccion del cuerpo de su amado podia ser ese hombre todo suyo , no parecia un sueño y esperaba que eso siguiera observo a Kurt con curiosidad sus ojos soñadores se posaron en sus facciones perfectas y le adivino el pensamiento.

-Debo irme amor.. -dijo mientras le tomaba la cara con ambas manos- sabes cuanto te amo no- y luego se fundieron en un beso tierno

- Si lo se cariño, cambiate voy a buscar para arreglar este desorden- dijo en tono picaresco y salio de la habitacion en bata.

Despues de la despedida Kurt salio y ya el chofer lo estaba esperando

-Al teatro jeames

-si Sr

Kurt observaba lo bello que era New York y lo feliz que se sentia. Ya en el teatro la realidad lo golpeo de lleno en la cara.

-Kurt donde demonios estabas!

-Buen dia Rachel yo tambien te amo

-No no sr irresponsable q se le pegaron las sabanas , hace dos , dos horas que te espero- dijo enfurecida rachel

-Ok señorita desagradecida, que pasa !

-OHH y yo soy la desagradecida cuando en realidad lo unico que e hecho ha sido sostenerte en todos tus espectaculos!

-AH no! Rachel que demonios te pasa!

Rachel se quebro al escuchar el grito de su amigo Kurt nunca perdia la paciencia pero estabas ella habia llegado muy lejos.

-Ohh Kurt soy tan infeliz me lo habias advertido, te acuerdas cuando me bese con Blaine

-AH- dijo haciendo memoria- Si digamos que lo habia borrado pero eso que tiene que ver con tu locura matutina

-Es que esa noche me dijiste que estaba destina a terminar como asi

-Asi?

-SI dandome cuenta que el hombrre que ame y con el que me case era ...-rompio en llanto y no pudo continuar

-Mira Amiga basta! no es tu culpa es cierto Blaine y Yo te hemos advertido pero ya paso ahoras debes reponerte y basta de actos de divismo, te acuerda cuand pisamos por primera vez este escenario

- si si

- te recuerdo que dijiste que este era tu verdadero amor asi que debes respetarlo - dijo energico Kurt

-Gracias! - y lo abrazo

Pasaron el dia trabajando en el vestuario y la escenografia. Las canciones estaban geniales Blaine habia aportado la musica asi que estaba todo listo para el debut.

-Bien Berry vamos a casa Blaine ya llego y ya nos tiene la cena.

- Oh que maravilloso don perfecto Anderson!-dijo en modo ironico

-Rachel!

-si es la envidia pero sabes que lo amo tambien-dijo sincerandose

Se subieron a la limo

-Ah me olvida Linda Finn se esta quedando con nosotros llego hoy asi que nos acompañara a cenar

-AAAAAHH!

-Que!

-Y yo en estas fachas!

-Estas bella Rachel no empieces y comportate como una mujer adulta si!

-Y vino con Quinn?

- EH no, se separo hace dos meses

-Y asi me lo dices!

-Eh si y no quiero dramas si

Kurt comenzó a poner al dia a Rachel

-Y que paso?¿con Quinn?- pregunto Rachel

-Lo de siempre luego que se graduara como Agente inmobiliario

-No me digas que Finn maneja el negocio de tu padre

-si ¿ya te lo había contado?

-No solo adivine- dijo mientras se acordaba de las duras palabras de Quinn en aquella ocasión y como le habían salido las cosas como ella había querido.

-bien sigo o vas a seguir adivinando

-huy!

-Ok ella se convirtió en la mejor de toda lima, pero eso la llevo a alejarse de Finn, solo hasta la llegada del pequeño Sam

-Ah tienen 1 niño

-Rachel dime para que hablo contigo ya te lo había dicho

-a si si tiene 3 años

-5 años Rachel

-Ok ok soy olvidadiza sigue

-bien en resumen Quinn dejo a fin por Noah Pukerman

-AHH que!

-Si resulta que hace 5 años ella y Puck coincidieron en un congreso y decidieron revivir aquella historia de secundaria pero .-+

-Oh por dios ¡ es hijo de Puck

-Aja Aja y Fin se entero hace dos meses cuando el niño se cayo y el tipo de sangre no coincidió

-Wow

-Si Puck y ella se siguieron viendo a escondidas pero hace dos meses que están juntos

-Estoy helada Kurt

-Aja y no t imaginas mama-

-Si pobre Carol

-Si ella no quiere ni ver a Quinn pero a Samy lo ama

-Sr ya llegamos

-Gracias James.


	2. Chapter 2

_**KleinMore2**_

**_N/A perdon por la demora si fueron muchos meses pero aqui esta la continuacion no me maten... ahh y si revisan la historia me hacen Feliz... Descargo Glee no es mi invencion al igual que Blaine Kurt FInn Rachel y demas personajes de glee que aparecen..._**

Capitulo 2 Sorpresas

En el ascensor siguieron hablando sobre lo que había pasado con la pareja de Quinn y Finn. Rachel sentía pena por Finn. Ya en el lobby del departamento kurt insistió que no hiciera drama y que ni se le ocurra hacer sentir mal a Finn.

-Llegamos chicos- dijo alegremente Kurt

Pero la cara de Blaine lo describía todo, para empezar Finn estaba en el sillón abrazado a un almohadón y con una botella de whisky en semi vacía en la mano, miraba como perdido la tele, Blaine parado en la puerta de la cocina hacia seña de todo tipo, su cara solo decía ayuda. Kurt se dirigio al sillon y sin previo aviso le pego con un almohadon en la cabeza.

-Finn! que demonios!, ¡ahora bebes?

-Hayy Kurt! para eso duele y si ahora me tomo un pequeño trago antes de cenar ¡y que! es normal para el stress!

-Stress terrible borrachera Finn,

-Basta soy adulto ahora!

-AHH bue!

-Kurt , nene puedes venir a la cocina hay algo que debo mostrarte

-Si ve asi te come la boca como cuando eran novios y yo me hacia el idiota

-No Finn no te hacias ERES IDIOTA te traigo un cafe. Y te podrias bañar para la cena no. tenemos invitados.

-Y a quien demonios invitaste!

- A mi - dijo Rachel con miedo

Finn no pudo decir mas se levanto como si un rayo lo hubiese golpeado , su mirada era de un hombre abatido , Rachel sintio una pena horrible por el queria abrazarlo recordaba como Quinn lo lastimaba y ella lo habia consolado tantas veces en el secundario , queria correr y abrazarlo y decirle que todo iba a estar bien , pero ella no era la mejor tenia su propio drama y de la quinceañera que lo amaba con locura no quedaba nada.

Kurt se dirigio enojado a la cocina en donde Blaine miraba dentro del refrigerador revisaba cada gavinete como buscando algo importante pero solo era para disimular

-Que pasa Blaine? vi tus señas y despues ...-dijo sabiendo lo molesto que estaba blaine

-Que me pasa? en serio Kurt? Mira yo amo a Fin es como mi hermano y en estos 11 años he aprendido a quererlo pero dejame decirte que desde que lo busque en el aeropuerto hasta ahora ha sido un maldito infierno!

-si lo se esta dificil pero viste lo puse en orbita-dijo en broma para calmarlo

-dificil es una sola palabra me entiendes- dijo comenzando a calmarse

-vida- dijo acercandose- mirame -tomando su manos y besandolas-sabes que cada uno de estos detalles tuyo , como aguantar a mi familia, hacen que te ame cada dia mas..

Blaine no pudo revatir tal argumento sabia que iba a terminar cediendo con kurt como siempre lo hacia. Se besaron tiernamente y continuaron preparando la cena.

-Asi que..-dijo Kurt mientra colaba la pasta

-que kurt?

-Finn tenia razon

-En que?

-en que me llamaste para comerme la boca o no-dijo rompiendo en una contagiosa risa

-Oh kurt tienes cada cosas que me hace imposible estar enojado-

Mientras tanto en el living Finn seguia inmovil, mirando a Rachel

-Ya Finn basta, soy yo Rach no me mires mas!

-Oh lo siento Rach hace tiempo que no te veia y pasaron tantas cosas y...

-Mira hazme un favor si

-Si dime

-Date una ducha rapida y la seguimos en la cena

-SI claro que fachas y tu tan bella

-EH si si- dijo sintiendose incomoda-

Finn se dirigio al Baño y Rachela la cocina donde los chicos ponian la salsa a la pasta y aderezaban la ensalada.

-Molesto- dijo Rachel

-Ya Rachel, Blaine no esta de humor

-Jajaja! Si me imagino, Finn no ha cambiado con los años

-No - dijo secamente Blaine

-Y ahora donde se metio? - dijo Kurt

-Se fue a bañar , digamos que se sintio un poco mal cuando me vio y quizo estar mas presentable

-Bien eso es positivo- dijo Blaine tomando los platos y dandoselos a Rachel

-Si eso creo- dijo Rachel pensativa

La noche continuo en paz comieron y pudieron comenzar a dialogar sin pelearse, asi se enteraron que Britt y Artie estaban trabajando en la NASA y que Mercedez tenia su casa de Moda. fue una noche de sorpresa y reencuentros los 4 amigos charlaban como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido.

-Bueno mañana debo levantarme temprano- comento Blaine

-Ah si - dijo Rachel- yo tambien mañana es el estreno y debo descansar la voz , ademas bebi demasiado y saben como me pega- dijo mirando burlonamente a Blaine.

-Si Rachel si quieres hacerme enojar- dijo Kurt serio

-JaJA nunca me vas a perdonar no, Blaine ya lo hizo y tu lo perdonaste tambien

-Rachel no es hora de revolver la basura si- dijo Blaine un poco apenado

-Disculpa, pero recuerdo poco pero no la pasaste mal cariño

-No se de que demonios hablan pero suena interesante- dijo Finn con un brillo de maldad en los ojos

- Ja ja ! no Finn tu no quieres oirlo- dijo Kurt exasperado-

- No vamos no me dejen asi

- Yo me voy a dormir y tu Rachel sabes donde queda tu cuarto - dijo Blaine enojado y se retiro de la mesa

-Vamos Rachel porque lo haces-dijo Kurt apenado

- No se pero de alguna manera el alcohol hace que sea una perra - dijo sinceramente y rompio a llorar

-Ven te llevo a tu cuarto sabes que siempre lo tenemos preparado y tu Finn no te muevas ya vengo- dijo Kurt levantandose y cargando aun Rachel llorosa.

Rachel tenia su cuarto en la Casa de los chicos , ellos vivian en distintas zonas de New York y si Rachel bebia no la dejaban que cruzara la ciudad asi que dormia en su departamento.

Kurt termino de acomodarla y volvio con Finn

-Tu cuarto es aquel descansa y mañana hablamos , aunque no lo creas finn me alegra que estes aqui, ahora voy con Blaine hasta mañana.

-Gracias Hermano y dile a Blaine que lo siento.

Kurt no sabia con lo que se iba a encontrar cuando traspasara la puerta de recamara, sabia que Blaine no iba a estar Feliz Rachel habia traspasado todos los limites y finn no se la hacia la puerta Blaine estaba en el borde de la cama con la mirada fija en la pared

-Estas bien cariño

- no- dijo

-puedo hacer algo para cambiar tu estado

-no-dijo y se metio en la cama

Kurt tenia un nudo en la garganta, paso por delante de la cama y fue al baño se puso su dormilona y volvio se acosto y apago la luz.

-dime Kurt realmente me perdonaste- dijo Blaine con la voz entrecortada

- Sabes que si y no quiero tocar otra vez ese tema blaine- dijo molesto

- fue un error lo sabes no

-Blaine basta ya lo hablamos hace tiempo y si te perdone es porque se quien eres y te amo-dijo angustiado- pero si cada vez que ella se emborracha tengo que revivir ese dia solo pretendo que a ti no te afecte si- dijo kurt indignado

-Esta bien -dijo Blaine mas calmado

-Tendremos muchas borracheras de Rachel ella esta destruida y quiere destruir todo a su paso pero nosotros no la debemos dejar, solo apoyarla - dijo seriamente Kurt

-Si estoy de acuerdo amor-Blaine se dio vuelta y lo miro a los ojos esos ojos que siempre hacian lo que querian con el se acerco y lo beso , Kurt lo tomo del cuello y le devolvio un beso apasionado de modo tal que en dos minutos terminaron como empezaron la mañana , recorriendose mutuamente y entregandose en un disfrute inimaginable,cada beso era mas intenso y aunque cuidaron las formas por los huespedes que tenia no dejaron de sentir y gozar el cuerpo del otro. Se quedaron dormidos abrazados la mejor manera de terminar un dia agotador, quizas mañana habria mas sorpresas .

La puerta de la habitación de Finn se abrió

-Que demo...- su boca fue callada con un apasionado beso que olía a licor fino y perfume caro.

N/A Final prometo pronto subir lo demas gracias por leer ...


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3 Secretos

En la oscuridad de la habitación dos cuerpos se estremecían su lenguas se recorrían mutuamente sus manos se estrechaban y los besos se hacían cada vez más profundos, se estrechaban, finn apretaba la cintura de la mujer mientras la besaba en el vientre ella se contenía y le clavaba las uñas en la espalda mientras ansiaba cada uno de los besos de finn 11 años espero él para recorrer ese cuerpo, sentía un vértigo entre el alcohol y la pasión todo daba vueltas. Se subió sobre el tratando de llevar el movimiento, el placer era intenso Finn la sostenía de las caderas y la guiaba ambos entregados mordiéndose los labios para no gemir de manera estrepitosa. Finn no podía creer todas sus fantasías de estos años se estaban haciendo realidad su primera noche que pasaba en Manhattan. Ella se dio vuelta se levanto y con un contoneo sensual se fue de la habitación, dejando a finn de lo mas confundido.

-Rach espera no te vayas

Salio con las sabanas en la cintura de tras de ella claro que no la encontró en el pasillo y era demasiado despistado para acordarse en que cuarto la había acomodado kurt, asi que en voz baja le mepezo a llamar en el pasillo

-Rach vamos nena sal hablemos..

-¿Qué pasa Finn?-un Blaine medio dormido abrió la puerta- ¿Por qué estas despierto?

-Nada, Blaine vuelve a dormir, disculpa – dijo arrepentido

-No Finn en serio veo que no desempacaste tu ropa de dormir en el armario de tu habitación Kurt puso unos- dijo haciéndolo ver que notaba que estaba desnudo

-AHH sii claro ya me lo voy a poner – dijo avergonzado

-Ok bueno vuel…

-Blaine que pasa?- dijo Kurt

-Nada vuelvan a dormir los dos- dijo Finn al borde de la desesperación

-Finn!-dijo kurt notando la sabana

-Ya que te lo explique Blaine me voy a la cama

Acto seguido Finn corrió a su habitación y se encerró con llave. No podía creer que inmadura Rachel que le pasaba claro la había pasado genial es mas no se acordaba haber sentido tanto con Quinn pero sentirse usado era la última emoción que le faltaba, se dio vuelta e intento dormir. Mientras en la habitación Blaine daba vueltas en la cama no podía dormir Finn lo había despertado y ahora le iba a ser imposible volver a conciliar el sueño, peor porque ahora era consciente de la hora y debajo de la habitación que estaba enfrente de él no había visto luz.

Se puso la bata y se levanto tratando que Kurt no se despertara, ya bastante le recriminaba que viva pendiente de ella.

Pero cuando se trataba de su hermana Blaine no era de lo mas objetivo. Su hermana Alex había venido directo de Inglaterra hacia más o menos 4 años, era 5 años mayor que Blaine pero era después de Kurt lo que más amaba en el mundo y convengamos que Alex era lo opuesto a Blaine. Para describirla déjenme decirle que físicamente no tenía nada que envidiarle a ninguna modelo, tenía unos largos rizos de color chocolate, sus ojos eran idénticos a los de Blaine, y que amaba la música era en lo único que se parecía. Cuando llego de Inglaterra venia huyendo de un novio que se quería casar y obvio Alex odiaba todo lo que era formal. Se había comprado un pequeño pub en el Soho y todas las noches tocaba con su banda, volvia generalmente muy entrada la noche y temprano a al amañana se levantaba e iba a trotar por el central Park era una persona sumamente libre y eso era lo que mas le asustaba a Blaine que todo el tiempo estaba protegiéndola.

-Alex-dijo Blaine en la puerta

-Pasa B- Asi lo llamaba Alex

-Ah no solo quería saber si habías llegado

-Vamos B vas a despertar a Kurt entra

Alex salía envuelta en una toalla, miraba a su hermano de modo amenazador porque sabia que iba a empezar a reprocharle sus horarios

-Alex…

-B estoy cansada mira mañana hablamos

-es que llego Finn y yo quería que estes con nosotros en la cena de mañana recuerda que Es el dia del estreno.

-Si B a lo agende algo mas me gustaría acostarme y no es muy bien visto que mi hermano menor me vea en estas fachas te importa seguirla mañana.

-No claro

-Espera – dijo entrando al baño y volviendo con su pijama- Rachel esta en el otro cuarto no?

-Si estuvo tomando sabes que la cuidamos

-JAJA si pero estas raro que pasa

-Nada

-B

-Bueno ella saco otra vez el tema

-Oh esa perra y que dijo Kurt- dijo enfadada

-Nada el dice que ya lo olvido

- y tu?

Un silencio corto pero silencio al fin- Y también

-Mira B se que no lo has hecho te conozco pero debes poner ese episodio fuera de tu vida Kurt es lo mas maravilloso del mundo es mas si no fuera tan gay yo ya te lo hubiese robado- dijo de tratando de sacarle seriedad al tema

-Ya Alex dejate de bobadas yo amo a Kurt .. pero es que eso significo mucho en mi fue mi primera vez, lo entiendes

-Si y para ella una borrachera mas

-No quiero hablar ahora es tarde y debo…

-oh dejame decirte esto Blaine Anderson-dijo realmente seria –tu sacaste al elefante ahora me vas a escuchar…

Mientras en su habitacion Finn sintio frio y se levanto para buscar en el armario , unos pijamas que le sirvieran era cierto y tal como lo habia predicho Kurt no habia empacado ninguno. Buscando en la parte alta del armario se topo con una caja y al tocarla todo el contenido de la caja se le cayo encima. Un diario personal viejo cayo abierto a sus , algo le llamo la atencion una fecha en especial era de nueve años atras, y una frase. Mi vida no tiene sentido sin Kurt.

Se metio en la cama y con el cobertor se tapo, tomo el diario empezo a leerlo

DIARIO PERSONAL DE BLAINE ANDERSON

Dia 1

Empece a escribir en estas paginas despues de la gran pelea que tuvimo ayer en la tarde, no soporto que se comporte como un niño malcriado pero lo amo y lo quiero ver feliz, y aun asi debo aguantar que Dave le mande mensajes en mi presencia y yo no puedo decir nada.

Creo que ire a un bar debo tranquilizarme y ver como van las cosas manñana

Dia 2

Porque tomo no lo entiendo enserio es que soy idiota o que , Kurt no quiere tener nada mas conmigo dice que no se siente capaz de entregarse como yo quiero pero en verdad lo deseo y claro que tengo miedo de lastimarlo pero es tal la pasion que despierta en mi no se creo que no vamos a volver.

Dia 3

Rachel vino me dijo que Kurt esta mal no quiero verlo asi pero si no podemos avanzar mas es dificil seguir y encima Dave en el medio ¿a que vino?¿ porque ahora? Rachel me invito a su departamento mañana da una fiesta con los chicos de drama jajaj que bueno e ironico ire solo para no sentirme tan miserable

Dia 4

Creo que me siento un poco mejor esta noche fiesta en lo de Rachel me comento que Jesse va a ir que suerte alguien con quien hablar sinceramente aprecio a Rachel pero me recuerda cuanto extraño a Kurt.

Dia 5

En que demonios pensabas Blaine Anderson al beber como una cuba y encimaa.. oh por dios su cuerpo era tan suave y oh por dios estuve dentro de ella por primera vez experimente algo que venia esperando pero fue con la persona equivocada y ahora me siento vacio no tengo ninguna emocion porque no fue amor no fue nada solo algo fisico y encima ella estaba demasiado borracha y yo mas me odio como miro a Kurt ahora me quiero morir. Mejor enfrento la situacion y hablo con Rachel

Dia 6

Rachel estaba tan apenada como yo y me dijo que penso que era Jesse podria sentirme mas imbecil

Y encima fue a llorar con Kurt . Mi vida sin Kurt no tiene sentido.

En ese momento a Finn se le cerro el diario habia descubierto un secreto imposible de pensar Blaine y Rachel eso era impensado. Sabia que Kurt lo habia perdonado pero era demasiado fuerte lo que acaba de encontrar . Claro para Finn ese era el secreto menos pensado ahora el estaria preparado para mas


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4 Recuerdos

A la mañana siguiente Blaine se levanto sin despertar a Kurt lo quería dejar descansar porque a la noche tenía el estreno de la obra en la que tanto había trabajado, se ducho rápido bebió un café salió sin hacer ruido.

Como una hora después Kurt se levanto y vio que Blaine le había dejado un nota en la almohada "te amo" decía el pequeño papel, lo guardo con cuidado en su bata y se dirigió a la cocina para preparase el desayuno. Al entrar se encontró con Alex que bebía jugo de naranja y se comía una tostada mientras hojeaba el diario.

-hola corazón –le dijo Alex con ternura.

-Hola linda,¿ a qué hora llegaste anoche?

-justo para la escena de comedia- dijo irónicamente

-ah que simpática, te refieres…

-Si a tu hermano en traje de eva persiguiendo a la diva de tu próxima comedia-dijo riéndose

- Hey¿ por qué dices eso?

-No te creíste que Finn estaba desnudo porque no encontraba sus pijamas

-No-dijo pensándolo mejor

-Por dios Kurt, cuando llegue vi a la señorita Hyde abandonando el dormitorio de tu hermano muy desnuda y se metió a su habitación corriendo, claro no me vio, y después salió Finn llamándole, te digo no sabía que esos dos habían vuelto- dijo poniendo énfasis en cada palabra

Kurt estaba indignado, que paso esa noche, dejo su café y su tostada francesa y se fue directo al dormitorio de Rachel.

-Mientras Finn aparecía medio dormido en la cocina

-No hay nada para comer Rose-dijo pensando que estaba la mucama

-Rose, hoy es día libre tienes dos manitos hazte tu propio desayuno no sabes lo bien que se siente ser útil- dijo continuando con la ironía

Finn levanto la vista y vio a la morena en su jogging tomando jugo de naranja, la visión era hermosa, su cuerpo, su voz y hasta las ironías que decían lo hipnotizaban

-Oh Alex no te había visto- dijo asombrado, en realidad quería hablar con Rachel pero la presencia de Alex había distraído.

-¡que noche no!-dijo alegremente al ver las ojeras de Finn

-Sí bastante, -dijo sonriendo y de hecho se le ocurrió que seguro Alex sabía lo que había pasado con Blaine y Rachel así que se aventuro a preguntar- Dime Alex¿ te puedo hacer una pregunta?

-dime Finn salvo, él porque estamos vivos y porque no sabes bailar puedo ayudarte- dijo continuando con su estilo alegre.

-veras – dijo mientras sacaba un bol y lo llenaba con cereal- anoche buscando unos Pijamas encontré esto- puso el diario en la mesa al tiempo que vertía la leche en el bol

-Ok y me imagino que no se te habrá ocurrido leerlo claramente ahí dice que es de mi hermano- dijo muy seria

-HE... yo

-Finn! Leíste el diario de mi hermano

-Si solo unas hojas

-Oh es que tu mama la dulce Carol ¡no te enseño a no meterte en los asuntos de los demás!

-bueno es que vi esto-dijo mostrando la frase del diario que había llamado tanta su atención.

-¡No! – dijo indignada y levantándose-no lo voy a ver no me interesa y te advierto mas te vale que lo pongas de donde lo sacaste- dijo levantándose y encaminándose a la puerta justo entraban Kurt y Rachel los dos con cara de pocos amigos

-Me voy cielo –dijo a Kurt- me esperan en el Parque y la verdad necesito tomar aire aquí está viciado-dijo lanzando una mirada de fastidio a Rachel

-Ok linda vendrás a la cena-

-Cuenta con ello lindo- y le dio un beso en la mejilla

Salió de la cocina dejando a los tres protagonistas solos.

-bueno y ahora que estamos los tres solos ¿Qué demonios pensabas Rachel al meterte al cuarto de Finn?

-Si-dijo ofendido Finn

-Yo…-dijo apenada y con el rostro demacrado- no lo sé, no recuerdo mucho solo sé que algo hice. Sabes kurt como me pega el alcohol –

-Jekill y Hyde si Alex te dice asi

-Alex es una idiota –dijo Rachel ofendida

-No te la agarres con ella, se ve que cada vez que bebes de más haces locuras no, como con Blaine- dijo Finn a propósito para meter ya el tema

-¡Que dices! –Dijo Rachel ofendida-

-No lo sé díganmelo ustedes ¿qué paso hace 9 años atrás?

-No es tu problema-dijo Rachel amenazante

-Kurt soy tu hermano, dime porque Blaine escribió que no podía vivir sin vos

Eso llamo la atención de Kurt, siguió la vista hacia abajo y vio el diario de Blaine

-Creo que ya lo sabes, porque no guardas eso antes que Blaine se entere ya tuvo bastante anoche- dijo con tristeza

-¿qué paso anoche?-pregunto Rachel

-Lo de siempre trajiste de nuevo el tema- se levanto- me voy a cambiar y te sugiero Rachel que ya vayas a tu casa James te llevara y por favor deja de beber solo me complicas las cosas, nos vemos en el teatro en dos horas. Salió de la cocina y se encerró en su habitación.

En la cocina Rachel y finn solo se miraban

-Rachel no se qué te paso anoche pero déjame decirte que nunca me había imaginado así-dijo tratando de ser cortes

-Mira Finn lamento lo que sucedió, tal y como habrás visto cuando bebo soy un desastre, hago cosas que ni me acuerdo, y sinceramente no tengo interés de ningún tipo con vos

-Ni yo me acabo de separar y no tengo interés de tener nada contigo

-Bien ya que aclaramos el tema, digamos que lo que paso anoche fue un error

-está bien si tu lo quieres así

-Si lo quiero

-Bien, y con Blaine fue igual

-Basta Finn no te voy a decir nada y si con Blaine cometí el mismo error solo que aquel me duele más porque lastime a la única persona que le importo.- dijo mientras se levantaba – solo te pido que dejes las cosas como están.

Rachel salió de la cocina dejando a Finn totalmente perplejo y enfadado con ella, se termino el cereal se cambio y se dirigió rumbo al parque, aclarado los sentimientos hacia Rachel, fue en busca de emociones nuevas.

Kurt estaba sentado en la cama, de muy mal humor, como se le había ocurrido a Finn leer el diario de Blaine y lo peor hasta adonde había leído, y Rachel otra vez cometiendo los mismos errores es que esa mujer ya estaba un desastre después de la separación de Jesse y la verdad estab apenado con Finn que pensaria de el si habia leido completo el diario... su mente comenzo a buscar en la memoria y lo llevo nueve años atras...

-basta Blaine ya te dije que no- gritaba Kurt

-Nunca me dices nada y debo conformarme con esto

-de que hablas

-de tu celular dave Karofky y todos sus mensajes

-como te atreviste a mirarlos mensajes es que no confias en mi?

-no se que pensar

-Blaine esto es grave y lo sabes

-y que debo interpretar de esto- dijo señalando un regalo envuelto en la cama de Kurt

-nada Dave quizo tener una atencio por el recorrido que le di ayer por el campus sabes que le cuasta adaptarse

-Veo si veo que la pasaste de maravillas con Don señor ex nehandertal

-No quiero discutir mas

-estabien yo tampoco, mira creo que si Dave sigue por aqui tendras que elegir...

-No seas asi

-Lo siento sera mejor que no nos veamos hasta que el se haya marchado.

Blaine se dio media vuelta y se fue pasaron varios dias y entonces Kurt recibio la visita de Rachel

-Hola Rach

-hola Kurt, mira debemos hablar

-Esta bien porque tan seria

-que sabes de Blaine

Una espina se le atarveso en la garganta queria decirle que lo extrañaba a morir que no podia vivir sin sus besos y sus caricias que estaba arrepentido pero en vez de eso solo dijo -Nada-

-mira kurt debo decirte algo y no te va a gustar

-Kurt mira lo que encontre en esa tienda de antiguedades que visitamos ayer- dijo Dave entrando sin golpear, Rachel lo miro indignada y kurt no sabia donde esconderse

- ah Rachel Berry te acuerdas de mi

-Si Dave eres imposible de olvidar- dijo con ironia

-a Dave , mira porque no nos dejas y vas a buscar algo para comer debo hablar con rachel a solas si

-AH si claro , bueno rachel no estamos viendo.

-Dime y ni se te ocurra acotar nada a la escena anterior

-Esta bien mira anoche hice una fiesta como lo vi mal a blaine lo invite el estuvo toda la noche tomando al igual que yo y ... mira no quise es mas no sabia que era el yo pense que era Jesse y no resulto ser que el bulto en mi cama era Blaine y nos besamos enserio Kurt estab oscuro y bueno una cosa llevo a la otra y asi terminamos teniendo sexo , pero lo peor que no me acuerdo nada esto lo se porque Blaine lloramdo y apenado me lo dijo -Las lagrimas brotaban de su cara

Kurt no sabia que hacer primero si matar a Rachel , golpearla, salir corriendo y matar a Blaine o simplemente quedarse en silencio, esto ultimo fue lo mejor. Solo se levanto abrio la puerta y salio a caminar Rachel lloraba en su habitacion cuando escucho el telefono,no volvio no tenia ganas de ver ni de hablar con nadie, no supo como llego al sector donde se alojaba BLaine, lo vio salir y se le puso adelante.

-Kurt -dijo asombrado- Se que Rachel hablo contigo yo solo

-No quiero verte, hablarte, no quiero saber nada mas de ti

dicho esto se fue y dejo a Blaine sumergido en la culpa. Pasaron dos meses y Blaine se sentia morir solo en su cuarto se reprochaba dia a dia lo que habia sucedido no comia, su depresion era tal que lo unico que hacia era videochat con la hermana en inglaterra.

-Vamos B el tiene que enteder

-no no lo hace me disculpe de mil maneras pero lo unico que hace es ignorarme

-Es duro el angelito

-basta no estoy de humor

-bueno tengo la solucion

-cual

-Si quieres mañana mismo te mando el pasaje aqui tengo un bonito lugar donde podemos vivir ademas Cambrige no queda lejos asi no pierdes el semestre cariño

-alex eres mi angel de la guarda

-no solo soy tu hermana mayor que no te puede ver asi-

-Esta bien si voy a parar esto haz los arreglos y pasado mañana estoy en el avion

-Mejor mañana a la noche, jaja ya tenia el pasaje.

-y si te decia que no

-jamas me dices que no B

Blaine comenzo a arreglar sus maletas a la mañana siguienteel dia no podia ser peor lloviznaba y hacia frio, el taxi pasaria por el a las 4 el vuelo salia a las 8, al mediodia comio en la cafeteria tenia un cd que entregar antes de irse, tomo coraje y se dirigio a la habitacion de kurt. golpeo la puerta pero lo que vio le impacto mas

-hey niño bonito tu por aqui pense que te habias volado

-esta Kurt, Dave-dijo Blaine al borde de la lagrima

-No Kurt fue a comprar comida, pero le digo que viniste

-No mira dale esto , no creo que lo vea mi vuelo sale a las 8 pero me voy del campus a las cuatro y con el clima como esta hoy.. bueno dale esto por favor-y le entrego el cd

Salio del edificio y camino bajo la lluvia esta le haria de disfraz para ocultar las lagrimas, cuando iba atravesando el parque lo vio venia corriendo , y cuando lo vio se detuvo

-que haces aqui Blaine

-nada, ya le deje a Dave algo para ti

-Dave ah si bueno-quizo ocultar la verguenza

-Eres feliz con el-su voz era temblorosa

-Blaine

-Cierto perdon , es que no se es tan raro verte con el y yo no puedo -dijo rompiendo a llorar

-Blaine es un error lo entiendes- tratando de decirle que Dave era solo un amigo.

-Si claro fue el mio y nos condene a los dos

Se acerco al oido el agua se resbalaba por los dos y le susurro " yo te sigo amando "

Se fue corriendo antes de flaquear irse era lo mejor, Kurt totalmente atontado por tanta emocion entro a su habitacion y vio a Dave instalado en la cama jugando a la play le señalo el paquete que le dejo Blaine , vio el cd las lagrimas se dieron rienda suelta en la tapa un canario que decia Pavaroti cancion de amor compuesta por Blaine Anderson, la melodia era indescriptible era bella y le llenaba el alma era su historia de amor convertida en cancion la emocion lo golpeo no sabia que hacer, pregunto a Dave que le habia dicho Blaine , y el le dijo - algo de que hoy a las 8 sale el avion pero no mas- esas palabras fueron terribles- como que se va -penso , salio corriendo fiajndose en su reloj eran las 3 en punto conociendo a Blaine estaria por salir al aeropuerto corrio y corrio por debajo de la lluvia rezando llegar antes que le taxi. Llegando al edificio vio a Blaine salir con una mochila y una valija lo intecepto

-Demonios Blaine-dijo llorando y temblando

-Kurt- que haces aqui

-Maldito seas Blaine Anderson, no tienes derecho, dijo golpendole el pecho

-Espera, vamos a dentro el taxi puede esperar

subieron al cuarto de de Blaine. cuando traspasaron la puerta toda la impotencia que tenia guardada de Kurt exploto de un empujo lo arrincono contra la pared

-Que derecho tienes a escribirme esta cancion y marcharte que se supone que esperas de mi- dijo desesperado

-nada era mi modo de despedirme

-pues bien lo lograste, sabes cuanto me lastimaste

-si lo se

-sabes cuantas noches llore preguntandome porque

-mira

-y sabes cuantas veces me arrepenti de no poder entregarme a ti como querias que lo hiciera y no poder vencer todos mis temores

-Kurt yo no

Y en ese momento algo cambio en Kurt una oleada de pasion y furia se apodero de el , tomo por la nuca a Blaine y comenzo a besarlo con fuerza tantos meses ansiando esa boca y esos ojos y sus manos comenzaron a desgarrale la ropa no dejaba de besarlo nunca como si fuera cuestion de vida mantener ese beso sus manos bajaron a su pantalon, tocandolo ya no con la suavidad que el acostumbraba, si no como un animal en celo Blaine lo dejaba, disfrutaba cada cosa que Kurt hacia, lo empujo a la cama y el se saco la ropa, su lengua recorria cada plano del vientre de blaine quien se estrmecia cada vez que lo rozaba la pasion se incremento, al punto que lo puso de espaldas, Blaine temblaba de placer y Kurt de pasion, era una maquina de encastre perfecto , kurt sintio la urgencia de poseerlo, en su mente solo estaba ser el amante que Blaine siempre quizo , mientras entraba en el sintia una corriente en la punta de los dedos que le recorrio todo su cuerpo escuchar Blaine gozar era su combustible y de momento sus dedos se estiraron y la corriente le llego al cerebro dejandolo tendido al lado de Blaine que lo miraba con una ternura indescriptible. Blaine lo tomo en sus brazos dulcemente,lo empezo a besar, y el se volvio a entregar a el , pero esta vez el queria sentir lo mismo que blaine.

-No tengo que decirte cuanto te amo-dijo Blaine

-Yo te amo mas y ahora seras mio para siempre

-y Dave

-es grande aprendera a vivir solo

A partir de ese dia nunca mas se separaron.

En el presente Kurt sentado en la cama se le dibujo una sonrisa,esa habia sido su primera vez y tecnicamente el habia sido el primer y unico hombre de Blaine. Se levanto mas animado por el recuerdo y se cambio. -El estreno es esta noche- penso mientras saco el Cd con la imagen de pavaroti.


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5

Kurt estaba sentado en su camarín preparándose para entrar a escena, observa emocionado un ramo de rosa y jazmines que tenia frente a él Alex siempre lo hacía sentir bien, desde que la conoció fue la hermana mayor que en nunca tuvo es mas ella lo malcriaba mas a el que a Blaine a quien por ejemplo lo retaba más a menudo. La relación de Blaine con sus padres era compleja si bien ya habían aceptado su situación estaban bastantes distante y solo contaba con Alex cuando algo requería de consuelo familiar. De hecho aunque Kurt tenía una hermosa relación con Furt y Carol a la única a quien le contaba todos sus pesares era su cuñada.

El musical que estrenaba lo había escrito Kurt era una adaptación de Peter Pan, por lo que él se lucia como el protagonista, su increíble voz atrapaba a la multitud y sumada al gran talento de Rachel era un éxito seguro.

Tranquilo tocando las rosas se abrió la puerta del camarín e ingreso Blaine

-Hola amor le dijo abrazándolo por detrás

-Llegas sobre la hora Blaine sabes que te quiero en primera fila…

Blaine cayó sus quejas con un beso.

-Disculpa Kurt algo imprevisto pero todo bien aquí estoy ¿y esas flores?

-Alex es tan detallista

-jajaja si mi hermana, pero debió saber que harían juego con esto – dio entregando un regalo pequeño

-Ahh –dijo abriendo el paquete, -un reloj wow que hermoso

-Si dalo vuelta

Vio sus iniciales entrelazadas, kurt abrazo a Blaine y le dio un pequeño beso en la punta de la nariz- sabes que hacer para confortarme no-dijo mientras lo besaba mas apasionadamente.

La puerta se abrió Alex y Finn entraron sin golpear

-Ahh perdón –dijo Finn

-Fin te dije que debías golpear, no de enserio estas destinado a entrometerte-dijo Alex furiosa

-No está bien Al déjalo ya estamos acostumbrados a sus interrupciones-dijo alegre Blaine

-si –dijo kurt sonriente- Es que fin vive en carpa

-Ah basta solo venia a darte esto te lo manda Furt y me dijo que te lo diera hoy-dijo fastidiado Finn

-Hay papa siempre tan divino –dijo sacando una foto en la que estaba disfrazado de Peter Pan con su papa

-Oh Kurt eras muy bonito de chiquito, bueno si es posible ser más bonito-dijo Alex de modo maternal

-Gracias linda ¿y dime que hacen juntos ustedes dos?

-Bueno nos encontramos en casa y decidimos venir juntos- dijo Alex

-Ojo finn mi hermana no te lo advierto-dijo Blaine intentando ponerse serio

-¡B basta!

Finn se había puesto colorado y comenzó a reírse nerviosamente Alex lo miraba extrañada que le pasaba a Finn , si bien había notado que cada vez que ella lo retaba o hablaba con él se ponía nervioso pero pensó que era porque siempre fue muy intimidante con el además siempre estuvo casado así que ni lo miraba pero ahora que lo veía, era realmente atractivo y su sonrisa siempre le gusto su sonrisa y de repente se quedo mirándolo embobada y se paralizo, hacia mucho que no estaba enamora a decir verdad solo una vez y le había ido bastante mal y si ahora lo intentaba que podía perder, -tu libertad-dijo una voz en su cabeza y si en realidad se había fijado en el solo porque Blaine había dicho esto y a ella le gustaban los desafíos y no también estaba Kurt ella no podía jugar al gato y al ratón con alguien a quien kurt amaba era su hermano pero y si fuera su oportunidad. Todos estos pensamientos le daban vuelta mientras Kurt mostraba su nuevo reloj y agradecía a Alex su hermoso ramo de flores.

-Alex me escuchaste –dijo Kurt

-AH! si las flores de nada tú te las mereces cariño, bueno me voy a sentar no quiero perderme nada – dijo saliendo casi corriendo sin mirar si Finn venia o no

-Oh Oh – dijo Kurt

-¿Qué?- dijo Finn

Blaine puso cara de pocos amigos y miro a Finn serio

-Mejor voy con Alex, sabes cariño así me ubico, te amo y rómpete una pierna-dijo dándole un beso en la frente.

-¿Que paso que me perdí?-dijo Finn preocupado por la mirada de Blaine

-Jajaja nada por ahora nada, ve a ubicarte hermano debo concentrarme,-

-Si claro bueno ya lo sabes… ah que recuerdos-dijo saliendo

EL teatro estaba repleto en primera fila Blaine Alex y al lado de ella Finn Blaine quiso cambiar de asiento pero Alex lo fulmino con la mirada. Musica envolvente y comienza la funciones un juego de luces en colores birllantes y la música disminuye y comienza la melodía suave y tierna como una canción de cuna y la magnifica voz deKurt que abre la escena , entra volando sostenido por un arnes invisible daba gusto verlo en escena era su medio , Rachel tambien deslumbraba era su

caurto espectaculo juntos y la verdad la quimica entre ambos era magica todo el mundo miraba asombrado cada detalle de la escenografia y la musica maravillosa compuesta por Blaine era el broche de oro para semejante puesta de una obra musical de seguro ganaria el premio Tony como acostumbraba cada vez que Kurt estaba en cada detalle. Fin de la ultima entrada y la gente rompe en apalusos de pie, Kurt visiblemete emocinado agardecio a a todos y le dedico especiales palabras a Blaine que emocionado subio al escenario y saludaba timidamente. Rachel lo abrazo y los tres saludaron y se retiraron ante el aplauso ensordecedor del publico.

Ya detras de escena en el sector de camarine Alex y Finn esperaba al trio.

-Mira alex no se te he hecho algo porque desde que llegamos noto que no me miras y apenas me hablas -dijo Finn preocupado

-No no son ideas tuyas mira ahi vienen -dijo volviendo a escaparse de Finn

-Alex - dijo Kurt mienttras la abrazaba- fue un exito!

-Si estuvo mega maravilloso estoy que no entro de emocion!-dijo Alex

-Y yo a mi no me dices nada-dijo Rachel a modo de tregua

-Tu tambien Berry estuviste genial sabes que te admiro -dijo Alex abrazando a Rachel

-Bueno basta de emociones vamos a festejar-dijo Blaine- en vez de ir a cenar a casa por que no vamos al The Rox

-SI- dijo entusiasta Finn - quiero conocer tu Pub-dijo mirando a Alex

-Esta bien pero si no se comportan con el alcohol los hecho -dijo a modo de broma

-Y yo puedo ir ...-una voz familiar sono en el fondo todos giraron la cabeza, detras del decorad surgio la fijura de Jesse con su paso seguro y su carisma que inundaba la habitacion

-Jesse -djo emocionda rachel pero enseguida se puso seria, Finn se puso al lado de Rachel quisa como instinto o porque estaba acostumbrado a la rivalidad con Jesse.

-¿que haces aqui ?- dijo Kurt

-Bueno hoy es el estreno, y yo era uno de los protagonistas de hecho el capitan garfio y quise ver como habia quedado todo, sobre todo ver a mi reemplazo. rachel podemos hablar

-Esta bien vayamos al camarin

Alli Jesse quizo arrglar las cosas con su esposa diciendole que habia cometido un error y que no era como ella pensaba que si bien a veces se podia dudar de su sexualidad el la amaba y que no habia nada el mundo que quisiera mas era volver con ella. Rachel lo abrazo fuerte y trato de creerle es que lo amaba tanto el era el unico que entendia sus ataques de divismo, la malcriaba y con el que compartia el mundo de brodway nadie podia conocerla como el y termino cediendo y con un beso apasionado retomaron su matrimonio.

Salieron abrazados Kurt , Blaine, Finn y Alex los esperaban y al verlos trataron de ser lo mas amables posible.

-Bueno estamos listos- dijo Finn fastidiado

-Vamos- dijo Kurt tomando del brazo a Rachel para que le cuente todo.

El pub estaba vacio Alex lo habia cerrado para el elenco. Y la pasaron genial bailando toda la noche eran como las dos de la mañana cuando decidieron regresar a su casa.

Ya en el dormitorio Kurt se fue a duchar mientras Alex se habia quedado en el escritorio con Blaine y Finn mostrando sus ultimas fotos.

-Disculpenme -dijo Blaine - los veo mañana

-Vete hermano y descansa

-Si hasta mañana -dijo Finn

Blaine apresuro el paso no queria perder un minuto mas se quito la ropa y se metio en la ducha.

-MM pense que no ibas a venir-dijo kurt sintiendo los brazos de Blaine alrrededor de la cintura

-y perderme esto nunca- dijo besandole el nacimiento de la nuca y siguio besando dulcemente su espalada, kurt se estremecia ante cada beso , recorria su cuerpo provocandole escalofrio y el agua que corria entre ellos calmaba la sensacion, kurt tomo a blaine por lo hombros y lo puso contra el frio ceramico bajando por la linea del cuello hasta el pecho y llegando a su vientre en el que se detuvo haciendo que BLaine se enloqueciera de pasion lo levanto y lo apoyo contra la pared del baño y lo hizo suyo ... el vapor de agua iba ocultando la escena solo se escuchaba los ecos de la escena de amor que protagonizaban.

En el escritorio Alex nerviosa notaba que Finn se le acercaba mas buscaba cualquier excusa para hacer que el se entretenga en otra cosa que no sea ella

-Ah mira ves esta se la saque a una paloma que..-Finn rozo su mano ella levanto la vista y lo vio mirandola ansioso queria ver algo en ella una señal de avance -Finn no creo que sea... -y esa fue la señal como un rayo Finn tiro de su brazo y con una mano en la cintura la acerco y comenzo a besarla Alex quiso resistirse pero fue en vano su cuerpo se desentendio de su mente.

En la habitacion Kurt y Blaine ya en la cama se diponian a dormir cuando Kurt se dio vuelta y miro a Blaine

- ya estoy listo, tenemos todo ahora quiero dar el paso que te negue hace un tiempo.

-enserio -dijo emocinado blaine

- Si quiero que adoptemos , es tu sueño y ahora el mio.


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6

Desilusiones e Ilusiones

En la biblioteca las cosas estaban intensas, finn besaba a Alex con tal pasión que la tomo de la cintura y la subió al escritorio tirando todos los albúmenes de fotos que estaban arriba, se puso sobre ella y besaba su cuello y seguía hasta el pecho donde puso su manos ansioso por desprender el vestido que traía Alex, pero algo sucedió , ella tomo gentil mente sus manos e impidió que siguiera, Finn se quedo helado por la reacción de Alex, pero ella estaba seria era como si una máscara estuviera en su rostro.

-¡Finn, no!- dijo incorporándose- esto es demasiado para mí- se bajo del escritorio y se acomodaba el vestido.

-Vamos Al, -dijo abrazándola por la cintura-tu lo quieres como yo

-No Finn no quiero esto, no quiero que me trates como a una cualquiera

-Pero si yo...

-si ya sé , yo te di luz verde pero ahora te pongo el stop-dijo zafando de sus brazos y dirigiéndose a la puerta- mira me gustas y no lo niego pero no quiero tener sexo así contigo quiero que me conozcas que sepas mas de mi yo no soy perfecta Finn pero tampoco soy una zorra.-dijo cerrando la puerta.

-¿Pero que les pasa a las mujeres?-dijo frustrado y salió del escritorio y se fue directo a la cama.

A la mañana siguiente Blaine tenia libre la mañana porque no tenía ninguna reunión hasta la media tarde así que con Kurt decidieron ir a ver a un abogado que les habían recomendado que era especialista en adopciones. Estaban tan emocionados con la idea que no esperaron a que se levantaran sus hermanos para contarles la novedad.

-¿Tu qué crees, será rápido? –dijo kurt ansioso

-no lo sé espero que sí, le preguntaremos todas las opciones que tenemos

-si yo solo me imagino un niño al que podamos consentir

-JAJA si un pequeño con quien jugar futbol

-Blaine no condiciones a nuestro hijo él será lo que quiera

-Pero si es bueno el futbol

-JAJAJAJ

-de que te ríes kurt sabes que me encanta los deportes

-no que aun no tenemos un niño y ya estamos discutiendo como dos tontos

Blaine lo abrazo y lo beso dulcemente

-Sabes serás un buen padre

-tú también cariño

La oficina del abogado estaba en el cuarto piso durante el trayecto ambos firmaron unos autógrafos, la secretaria los invito a sentar y enseguida los hizo pasar

-Sr Humel Sr Anderson que gusto verlos por aquí

-hola Barry como esta tu señora-dijo Kurt sentándose

-Bien Sr…

-Kurt solo Kurt Barry hace 8 años que nos llevas todos los detalles no

-Si claro

Blaine sonreía por lo bajo como disfrutando la manera cómoda y desinhibida en la que se manejaba Kurt

Luego el abogado miro a Blaine

-Oh a mi solo Blaine también

-Ok Kurt Blaine, a que han venido que problema le puedo resolver

Se miraron y Kurt rompió el silencio,- Queremos adoptar Barry, ha llegado el momento de expandir nuestro amor a un niño, con Blaine sentimos que ya hemos logrado todo en la vida una carrera, nos encontramos y bueno ahora queremos poder …fue interrumpido por el abogado

-Kurt, déjame decírtelo de esta manera, a veces es más complicado de lo que crees, hay muchas trabas en lo legal para adoptar un niño y más en su condición.

Kurt miro a Blaine

-Explícate que condición –dijo serio Blaine

-Bueno Uds. su unión es muy difícil hay tanto requisitos

Kurt se levanto

-Barry no esperaba esto de ti,

-no espere Kurt

-Sr Humel para Ud. –dijo muy enojado Kurt

-Blaine Ud. es el más…-

Blaine se acerco peligrosamente a él – Ni se le ocurra pronunciar otra palabra, hemos pasado por esto millones de veces y Ud. no me va a decir que soy o dejo de ser

Y yo también vuelvo a ser el Sr Anderson.

Salieron de la ofician sin mirar atrás dejando al abogado sin palabras, estaban realmente indignados y el silencio se apodero de la vuelta. En la limusina Kurt miro a Blaine que tenía los ojos brillosos, le giro la cara y lo quedo mirando tomándole las manos.

Así quedaron hasta llegar a la casa entraron abrazados al departamento y se encontraron con Alex y finn que estaban desayunando en silencio sin mirarse ni dirigirse la palabra Alex levanto la mirada y vio a la pareja.

-Hey Uds. dos que les paso

-Nada Al no queremos hablar

-Vamos –dijo Finn –con esa cara somos sus hermanos, familia que les pasa

-Finn pasa que estamos hartos que nos etiqueten- se quebró Blaine

-Qué demonios B ¿quién fue el imbécil?- pregunto furiosa Alex

-El abogado Barry Stonderber – dijo apenado Kurt

-¿Y a que fueron al abogado Uds. que pasa se van a divorciar o qué?- pregunto finn

-Finn no preguntes idioteces- le respondió Alex

-claro porque la señorita es re inteligente y sabe todo no- dijo de modo sarcástico Finn

-No soy así y no me conoces- dijo apenada Alex

-No te dejas conocer- contesto Finn apenado

-Ah sí claro, lo dices porque anoche tenias ganas de conocer mi interior precisamente-dijo irónicamente. Blaine abrió los ojos y Kurt salió de su estado depresivo y una sonrisa se le dibujo en la cara

-¿Qué demonios le hiciste a mi hermana?- pregunto Blaine enojado

-no amor no nos metamos- aconsejo Kurt

-pero – Blaine preocupado

-Ella es grande- dijo Kurt

-Si B y no desvíes el tema que les paso-

-Mira – dijo Kurt – nos ilusionamos con adoptar pero

-OHH que hermoso chicos

-si buenísimo y que paso

-Nada el abogado término siendo homofóbico

- Si nos dijo que hay muchas trabas para gente con nuestra condición

-si como si estuviéramos enfermos

-Oh que cretino

-Pero digo yo ¿qué estoy pintado o capaz que realmente creen que soy idiota?

-No Finn no eres idiota

-A caso no soy abogado también que no ejerza es porque nunca quise ser del monopolio y me gustan las causa nobles pero no significa que no sepa como ese Barry

-que quieres decir

-Ok ya que preguntan, la adopción requiere mucho papeleo y siempre están los problemas con los homofóbicos y si les dan prioridad a las parejas hetero por eso hace años que los gay hacen lo que se dice un contrato subrogado

Los tres se quedaron mirando a Finn, era una mezcla de admiración y descubrimiento, como no se les había ocurrido y mejor aun porque siempre lo subestimaban.

-Ok hermano entonces eres nuestro nuevo abogado- djo contento Kurt

-Ah si me gusta estar de nuevo en carrera gracias chicos- dijo dandoles un abrazo a los dos

Blaine estaba emocionado por lo que no dijo palabra y abrazo a Finn con mucho cariño. Alex que estaba fuera de escena miraba admirada a Finn y si le diera una oportunidad, pero no que oportunidad podria darle si ella no la tenia, una lagrima bajo por su rostro. Kurt la vio y la abrazo

-Ya linda seras tia , se que te emociona, te quiero.-

-Yo tambien te quiero Kurt -dijo tratando de esconder los verdaderos motivos de sus lagrimas.

-Bueno como su abogado me voy a hacer unos llamdos a unos clegas de lima que pueden asesorarme sobre las listas de madres subrogadas asi ya nos ponemos en campaña

-wow Finn si que eres eficiente- dijo Blaine

Finn solo sonrio y miro a Alex la tomo de la mano - acompañame necesito una asistente

- Esta bien pero solo profesional- aclaro Alex

-Por ahora...

blaine no estaba muy seguro de aprobar esa relacion pero lo veia a finn tan entusiasmado con su nueva causa que decidio no entrometerse mas en la vida amorosa de su hermana. Kurt descubrio ese pensamiento le le apreto el hombro dandole animos y aprobando su reaccion.

-No tengo animos de ir a la oficina llamere a Tina y trabajare en ele studio ¿tu que haras?- dirigiendose a Kurt

-Ahora ire al teatro quiero ver como jesse se incorpora a la obra, Rachel lo pidio pero vuelvo enseguida- dijo dandole un beso.

Finn y Alex habian salido y se dirigian al registro al que le habia mandado los olegas de finn

Kurt volvio al departamento casi enseguida y sorprendio a Blaine en el escritorio con una bandeja de muffinns y dos caffes de su cafeteria favorita

-Ohh como me malcrias -dijo Blaine emcionado como un niño

- Pense que como pronto ya no te podre malcriar bueno... dijo dejando la bandeja de lado y sentandose en el escritorio.

-Ah claro si esto no podemos hacerlo habiendo niños en la casa- dijo acercandose y tomandolo de la cintura lo acerco y lo empezo a besar , la misma escena pero con distintos protagonistas ahora eran ellos quienes utillizaban la escenografia, Blaine lo empezo a besa ry desprender sus ropas disfrutando cada beso, su lengua recorria su cuello y su pecho y se perdia en su vientre caliente y duro, cada vez se hacia mas intenso y kurt gozaba de cada cosa que Blaine le hacia ,

-Oh blaine sigue...decia cada vez que blaine paraba para quitarse una prenda, Kurt bajo por la cintura de blaine que ahora yacia sobre el escritorio y se detuvo sin dudar en los muslos de Blaine que se estremecia ante cada contacto con Kurt , quien comenzo a entrar en el con la sutileza que lo caracterizaba y lo besaba en el pecho y en la boca, compartiendo el placer que uno se daba al otro. Entregados en el amor que se tenia y en el sufrimiento que compartian por no ser como todo el mundo queria hacian el amor ilusionados que ese momento unico en el cual se entregaban el uno al otro seria el remedio para tantos dolor que tenia que afontar.

Mientras en Central Park Finn Y Alex caminaban.

-Esto me trae mucho recuerdos dijo Finn trasladandose 11 años atras

-Si me imagino, Blaine y Kurt me contaron de su viaje a las nacionales

-Si yo amaba mucho a Rachel

-Si tambien lo se

-Y despues ella se fue y yo no tuve el valor y la segui amando en silencio aun casado con Quinn

- Wow que confesion

-Si y sabes porque me arriesgo a contartelo

- no

-Porque contigo quiero ser yo Finn Hudson sincero de mis sentimientos, yo siento cosas por ti y no es de hace 4 dias siempre te admire me parecias como esas modelos que vemos en las tapas de las revistas inalcanzable. Pero cuando te vi el otro dia con tu jogging como una mujer normal vi que si tenia la oportunidad de conocerte, pero para ello debo ser sincero.

-Y ahora que estuviste con ella que sientes

-Nada, me di cuenta que ya no es la chica de la secundaria ahora es otra y a esa no la conozco ni quiero conocerla, no me gusto que me haya usado y finja no acordarse.

-No sera que te hirio el amor propio

-Porque te cuesta tanto aceptar que me pasan cosas contigo

-Por que lo dijiste, siempre amaste a Rachel y yo no quiero ser otra Quinn

-Tu eres mas que ellas dos lo supe cuando te bese

-Mira Finn, me gusta lo que escucho , me siento feliz y no se porque cuando sonries me fue muy dificil anoche salir de esa biblioteca, pero si hay que ser sinceros no puedo tener nada contigo por que ya no tengo tiempo, Finn- dijo comenzando a llorar y viendolo a los ojos- me estoy muriendo, y eres la primera persona que lo sabe.

Finn solo la pudo abrazar y lloro con ella, queriendo que todo sea un sueño y que lo que decia ese angel fuera solo una pesadilla.


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7 Alex

La escena era conmovedora Finn la abrazaba con fuerza y ella lloraba como nuca había podido hacerlo, hacía cuatro años que sabía que sus días estaban contado pero nunca tuvo las fuerzas de decírselo a su hermano menor. Porque le iba a decir que ya no compartirían sus anécdotas o que nunca más iba a escucharlo cantar, para eso había abierto the Rox solo para escucharlo tocar su música cada vez que él quisiera, recordó el preciso momento en que se entero que ya no tenía mucho tiempo en esta tierra.

La sala blanca del hospital de Cambridge era el escenario

-Srta. Anderson está segura-pregunto el médico-no quiere que llamemos a sus padres en Estados unidos

-No ni se les ocurra, estoy bien ya

-no Srta. Me temo que no su desmayo de hoy fue la forma en que su organismo nos dice que ya se acerca la última etapa de la enfermedad.

-cuanto tiempo Dr.

-Cinco años pero si Ud. se tratase hay drogas nuevas

-y como será mi fin

-entrara en coma y morirá, este tipo de tumor en el cerebro es inoperable pero si Ud. Accediera

-pero no sabe si me voy a curar

-no

-yo no soy un maldito conejo de indias Dr.- dijo tirando todo

-cálmese

-a claro es fácil Ud. ya esta grande que tiene hijos y hasta nietos y yo no tengo nada solo a mi hermano maldición tantas cosas que quería hacer

-Cálmese por favor, lo único que le digo si Ud. no se va a tratar por lo menos viva tranquila haga deportes y este atenta a cualquier cambió

-Si, claro gracias Dr. ya sé lo que voy a hacer

Corrió como nunca había corrido llego a su departamento recogió sus cosas y se marcho a los Estado unidos, su hermano Blaine ni bien supo de su llegada se la llevo a vivir con él y su esposo. Vivió ocultándole a Blaine cada dolor de cabeza cada nausea cada mareo lo dibujaba como si hubiese tomado o porque se acostaba tarde, pero de hecho al ver a Finn y al verse tan vulnerable a él la había hecho confesar su destino.

-Y no existe nada para lo que tienes

-No solo drogas de experimentación, no soy un conejillo Finn

-Lo sé pero haz averiguado hoy en día si hay tratamientos o algo porque te abandonas a la idea de morir. Me rehusó a dejarte morir lo entiendes

-Finn por favor

-No Alex te crees muy fuerte, la inquebrantable la que todo lo puede pero no es así eres humana lo entiendes

-Oh Finn –sus lagrimas corrían como un rio salvaje- no quiero ilusionarme si igual me voy a morir al terminar la función

-No digas eso mira no tenemos que estar juntos prometo no volver a tocarte pero solo déjame estar contigo acompañarte por favor-dijo rogando

-Es que no me lo creo lo tuyo tan repentino tan mágico, y me niego a ser feliz porque la felicidad no está incluida en mi vida

-Bueno voy a cambiar esa realidad, mira- dijo secando las lagrimas con sus dedos- primero logremos que los chicos tengan a su bebe y mientras vamos con los doctores con la excusa de asesorarnos y así no solo averiguamos lo de ellos podemos empezar a buscar la esperanza de que sigas viva

-No lo sé, me da miedo

-que a vivir

-no ilusionarme Finn, esto, este calor que despiertas en mi pecho cuando me miras, y que después deba dejarlo

-No –dijo acercando su cara a la de ella- no te voy a dejar-dijo mientras le daba el más tierno de los besos

-Finn…-dijo Alex y se entrego al beso con los ojos llenos de lagrimas.

En el departamento Kurt y Blaine acomodaban el escritorio mientras se reina por las locuras que hacían juntos.

-YA kurt basta de tirar las cosas jajá por esto es que no vienes a mi oficina jajaja

-mmm si igual es muy aburrido

-Ahh el sr diversión

-Bueno lo mío son las tablas amor y lo tuyo las bandas

-JAJA si –dijo acercándose y dándole un beso

-Bueno bueno no empecemos de nuevo

-no en cualquier momento vuelven los chicos

-qué opinas de eso

-de que

-hay Blaine no te hagas

-Finn y mi hermana dices

-SI

-bueno no me gusta Finn para mi hermana lo veo medio perdido aunque ahora después de cómo se porto con nosotros no se veo una luz al final

-Bueno mi hermano será medio perdido pero convengamos que Alex es muy dura también

-Si ella es así porque sufrió mucho

-Y porque no me lo habías dicho antes

-No salió el tema Kurt

-cuéntame -dijo sentándose en el escritorio esta vez sin segunda intención

-Mi hermana sufrió mucho en casa, mama la tenía muy reprimida y cuando estaba en secundaria se enamoro de un compañero del secundario, ella me contaba a mi aunque yo era chico la admiraba, como se le imponía a mama y a papa ella siempre se salía con la de ella-

-y que paso porque se fue a Inglaterra al finalizar el secundario

-no me gusto eso ella se fue sin quererlo

-a que te refieres

-papa la hecho de la noche a la mañana no se menciono mas su nombre, y encima en esa época estaba luchando yo por saber quién era no sabes la falta que me hizo

-oh mi amor,

-si después que ingresara a Dalton ella empezó a mandarme correos electrónicos contándome su vida allá pero nunca me dijo porque papa la hecho, cuando le conté que era gay ella solo me puso y quien te pregunto con quien te acuestas, te amo porque eres perfecto B, mm si mi hermana es toda la familia que necesito claro sin contarte a ti y a nuestro futuro hijo.

-A mejor que aclares jajaja ya lo sé, se que tu familia es especial y la mía también papa siempre fue como es tu hermana solo nos aman y Carol que decir es la mama que no tuve y aunque la extraño ella siempre me apoya.

-Sabes me encanta esto que tenemos amor dijo abrazándolo – sos lo mas importante Kurt me estremeces mas todavía como aquella vez que te bese por primera vez. *y le dio un beso dulce.

Golpearon la puerta

-Si dijo Blaine mirando con ternura a Kurt

-puedo pasar dijo Finn

-jajaja se nota que ya aprendió

-Si pasa Finn

-Y mi hermana

-estaba cansada se fue a acostar

-ah que raro

-no porque caminamos un monto e hicimos muchas averiguaciones

-Ah cuenta

-si vamos

-Bueno estas son las noticias, si todo sale bien en unos meses podemos empezar a buscar nombres para mi sobrino

-ohh finn te amo

-bueno pensé que lo habías dejado atrás

-JAJA finn no importa yo también te quiero

-bueno así es la historia

Finn conto con lujos de detalle sus investigaciones según sus colegas debía hacer un contrato con una madre que alquilara el vientre para ello le había pasado un listado de posible madres, que claro eran súper serias y a su vez deberían buscar una donadora de óvulos eso estaba más difícil porque no eran muchas las mujeres que estaban dispuestas pero también tenían un listado y la tercera y última parte tenían que decidir quién iba a ser el padre el que donara el esperma para concretar la inseminación.

La cara de felicidad de Kurt y Blaine era total estaban otra vez en camino para formar su familia.

Pasaron unos meses la relación entre Finn y Alex fue creciendo al punto que ya había informado a todos que estaban juntos , no se ocultaban y finn cuidaba de ella todo el tiempo. Alex cerró el Pub porque quiso dedicarse junto a Finn a buscar las madres sustitutas y además su enfermedad había empeorado y ya no podía salir de la casa a la noche sus jaquecas y sus mareos eran terribles igual hacia todo lo posible para ocultarles a Blaine y Kurt su enfermedad. Ellos habían puesto en sus manos la búsqueda de las madres y sobre todo los contratos.

-No Finn no me gusta esa chica

-Alex es la última que entrevistamos

-si lo se cariño pero mira su historial médico bebe y fuma

-sí pero ella está dispuesta a donar sus óvulos

-sí pero con lo que hemos estudiado este mes no creo que sea la perfecta

-Ok y que se te ocurre

-Bueno mira estuve meditando…

-tiemblo

-no enserio estuve pensando, quiero ser yo, mira en un mes empieza mi tratamiento y después de eso no voy a poder tener hijo y voy perder mis óvulos

-es complicado Alex, debes someterte a una intervención y no creo que se a conveniente

-mira ya con las jaquecas y las nauseas tengo bastante Finn

-Si lo sé estoy ahí te acuerdas

-sí y no sabes cómo te amo cada vez que me ayudas, pero también sabes que si el tratamiento no funciona voy a morir entrare en un coma irreversible y entonces no seré nada- dijo comenzando a llorar

-Basta no te rindas

-No amor, pero quiero darles este regalo a los chicos sé que mi enfermedad no es genética y bueno Kurt sería el padre

-Si claro jajá sería raro que fuera Blaine

-Ah no cambias

-jajaja un ´poco de humor

-Si eso es lo que amo de ti que me alegras aunque sea con una bobada.

Finn la tomo en sus brazos y la beso con adoración la amaba tanto que hasta podía soportar dormir en la misma cama y que nada pasara, solo se quedaban abrazados soñando que tenían un futuro. Y ahora ella le iba a obsequiar a sus hermanos la oportunidad de ser Padres.


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 8 Letanía

Finn no les dijo s Kurt y Blaine lo que Alex pretendía ella le pidió que no lo hiciera hasta que terminen la operación, las noticias eran buenas lo óvulos eran perfectamente sanos y los podría extraer, la operación se llevo sin problemas, solo que Alex nunca volvió de la anestesia.

-sr Hudson tenemos malas noticias la Srta. Anderson está en coma

-Que como puede ser no no no! déjenme verla ella se va a despertar

-lo lamento, ella lo sabia pero igual quiso hacerlo lo único que hicimos fue extraer los óvulos

-No no me entienden ella ella… noo! déjenme verla!

-Si claro será llevada a terapia ahí estar asistida mecánicamente, tiene algún familiar directo a quien avisar.

En el departamento Blaine abría los ojos sentía un extraño dolor en el pecho era como si le hubiesen arrancado el alma

-que te sucede cariño

-no se me duele el pecho

-mmm estas mimoso me parece

-no amor no enserio

-vamos Blaine no me asustes

-no Kurt mira mis manos tiemblan

Es que tuviste una pesadilla ven, -hare que te sientas mejor

-puedes abrazarme

-si cariño

-sabes esto es el paraíso

-si jajaja el roce de las manos puede ser lo más sexy del mundo

-jajaja si recuerdo ese día pero déjame decirte que te superaste en un millón de veces

Ah si

Si eres lo más sexy que vi en mi vida tus miradas me encienden

Jajaja Blaine tu si sabes cómo hacer para convencerme

-mira Kurt no hay momento en el que no quiera hacerte el amor

Hay Blaine mira lo que dices

-si Kurt eres mi mundo –dijo mientras empezándolo a besar, sus lengua jugaban en sus bocas su manos recorrían su cuerpo provocándole escalofríos en toda su extensión recorría cada uno de los pliegues de su cuerpo con la yema de los dedos , lo miraba con adoración, sus miradas estaba conectadas, -te amo kurt-y lo empezó a besar con pasión , las mejillas de Kurt se enrojecieron cuando el contacto de su labio besaron ese lugar que lo hacía sentir un animal, se arqueo de placer tomo la cabeza de Blaine entre sus manos y continuaba guiándolo para no dejar de sentir ni un momento esa sensación que le aceleraba la sangre y el corazón latía desbocado, sus gemidos eran intensos y Blaine no tenia intensión de aminorar, lo giro dulcemente y comenzó a besarle la espalda el placer era increíble ya no podría controlar sus necesidad de sentirlo dentro de el lo miro como rogándole y Blaine capto su mirada fue suave y gentil pero firme y sus movimientos eran rítmicos aceleraban y desaceleraban a medida que kurt quería mas y mas Blaine estaba perdido en ese cuerpo y podía hacer eso por horas poseerlo era lo más cercano a tocar el cielo con las manos una emoción lo embargo cuando su corazón exploto de placer y sintió que Kurt experimentaba lo mismo una lagrima se deslizo por sus ojos y miro a Kurt que estuviera como si viera el más perfecto de los ángeles.

-Podría hacerte el amor por horas dijo kurt

-Y yo…

El teléfono sonó

-Finn tranquilo que pasa-dijo kurt conmocionado

-¿Que dice kurt que pasa?- pregunto alarmado Blaine

La mirada de kurt se ensombreció y Blaine tomo el teléfono

-Finn que pasa ¿que le dijiste a Kurt?

Blaine… ella,.. ella está en coma vengan al hospital general ahora

-¡quien dime!-se impaciento Blaine

-Alex! Blaine, Alex vengan por favor.

Alex se sentía débil como si flotara una luz resplandeciente la iluminaba y le enceguecía los ojos, de repente como si una pantalla se activara comenzó a ver distintas secuencias de su vida una en especial, le llamo la atención y se quedo mirando la escena.

-Papa voy a sa….-abrió la puerta y lo que vio no pudo compararse con nada, su padre estaba besando con su secretaria y no era un beso normal era un beso intenso Alex pudo apreciar la pasión que ponía en cada movimiento, se sintió nauseosa y asqueada y salió corriendo cerrando la puerta de un golpe que volvió a la realidad al padre

-Que paso- pregunto la mujer

-no se déjame ver-

En el camino la madre estaba tomando el té con sus amigas comentando lo buen músico que era Blaine

-No mira esta canción la compuso cuando tenía 5 años, Alex no corras, me disculpan

-si si- dijeron sus amigas

-que te sucede jovencita porque corres de esa manera-pregunto la madre

-mama, yo…- no sabía que decirle que podría decir su madre no podía sufrir ese impacto era una mujer frágil de vida acomodada que siempre quería impresionar a sus amigas.

-Alex ¿estás bien?-dijo el padre

-¡vete, vete te odio!

-Alex¿ que dices?- pregunto la madre

-te odio maldito farsante!

-basta señorita como se atreve – grito el padre

- me hablas a mi hipócrita- dijo irónicamente Alex

-¡basta basta!- grito la madre

-que pasa los gritos se escuchan desde el estudio y tengo que entregar mañana- Blaine entro asustado no podía comprender lo que ocurría.

-nada B déjame papa y yo debemos hablar

Blaine se dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación.

-y yo que ¿estoy pintada?- dijo la madre indignada

-mama vete no quiero que escuches- rogo Alex

-ella lo sabe- dijo serio el padre

-¿qué?-pregunto incrédula

-Lo de Susan oh! fuiste muy descuidado y ¿si era el pequeño Blaine que hubiese pasado?-dijo la madre

-Blaine? se preocupan por Blaine ¿y yo qué?- gritaba Alex

-tú no cuentas ya eres adulta niña- dijo la madre

-mama, no creo lo que escucho tu eres la mas hipócrita de todas

-no le hables así- grito el padre

-te vas, te vas, no elige un lugar donde vivir a partir de hoy tiene tu libertad

-sí y para callarme ¿que harás? A mama la compras a mi no!

-te vas en el primer vuelo a Inglaterra a casa de tus primos

-Jajaja no me digas, claro que me voy prefiero vivir en un lugar lejano antes de vivir en la mentira que tenemos como familia

-Ya cállate- y un cachetazo la dejo con la boca cerrada- me voy de esta casa pero antes B va a saber con quien vive no vaya a ser que abra las puertas

-tú no le dices nada a tu hermano y su nombre es Blaine –Amenazo la madre

- su nombre, ja! un nombre que le pusiste porque estabas enamorada de un personaje de una mala película de los 80 jamás llamare a mi hermanito como tú quieres

-Haza tu maletas viajas esta noche y si llegas a hablar con tu hermano te encierro en un manicomio- amenazo el padre.

La película termino y se sintió confundida y cansada quería dormir esos recuerdo eran muy duros, pero sabía que no podía dormir una voz la llamaba y era su hermano y porque no podía contestarle…

-Alex amor despierta, vamos nena no me hagas esto, hemos pasado mucho hermana

-Lo siento Sr Anderson su hermana no volverá en si, un tumor le impide hacerlo- explico el medico

-tumor de que hablan? ella es sumamente sana- dijo incrédulo Blaine

-Explíquese Dr. ella es muy importante para nosotros- rogo Kurt

-Bueno yo pensé que como el sr Hudson siempre la acompañaba a los chequeos Uds. estaban al tanto de la enfermedad

-Deje Dr. ellos no saben nada- interrumpió Finn

-Finn que me ocultas-dijo Blaine empezando a impacientarse

-Blaine esto no es fácil-Dijo Finn

-Finn habla o te juro- amenazo Blaine

-no amor déjalo el nos va a contar- dijo Kurt

-Ella-dijo llorando Finn –ella no quería que supieran nada, se los oculto, durante mucho tiempo… ella te ama Blaine y lo último que quería era que sufrieras de hecho hoy les dejo el regalo mas grande

-Ya fin de que regalo hablas si mi hermana esta medio muerta ¿de que demonios hablas dime?

-no no Blaine cálmate vamos Finn no me la hagas difícil si no hablas te juro que yo te golpeare- dijo Kurt angustiado

-Kurt ella hoy se sometió a una extracción de óvulos, ella quería que Uds. formaran una familia y por eso se arriesgo, el mes que viene tenia turno en una clínica para realizar un tratamiento experimental, así poder curarse pero ella decidió darles los óvulos y yo le dije que no, pero ya saben ella puede ser…

-Mira Finn no estoy seguro de querer perdonarte, ni de hablarte, ni de verte sal de la maldita habitación

-Blaine- rogo Kurt

-Déjame Kurt quiero estar a solas con ella

-Antes ella les escribió esto… Y finn salió abatido de la habitación en el pasillo de hecho a llorar como un niño solo kurt que salió con él lo abrazo.

-Kurt la amo entiendes, yo creía sabía lo que era el amor, por todo lo que viví con Rachel y después con Quinn pero Alex me cambio no sabes como quisiera ser yo y no ella

-Finn, haz hecho mal en ocultarnos todo, es por eso que Blaine está mal yo te entiendo y sé que la mas sino no estaría acá y aunque amo a Alex se que ella tiene un carácter difícil pero aun así porque no confiaste en mi.

-Lo siento, lo siento tanto Kurt

En la habitación El Dr. ponía a Blaine en conocimiento de la enfermedad de su hermana y las opciones que tenia

-Es así sr Anderson, tienen dos opciones o esperamos un tiempo haber si responde o por la gravedad de su enfermedad desenchufamos la maquinaria y esperamos a que tenga una muerte natural en unas horas

-Como un tiempo, meses, años?

-Si meses, años

-YO… dijo arrodillándose a los pies de la cama

-no lo decida ahora, quédese con ella, realmente lo amaba hizo esto por Ud.- contemplaba la carta que le había dejado su hermana

Kurt entro y lo abrazo y le se aferro a su cuerpo como si fuera su último aliento

-me dejas leerla Blaine

El no hablo y se la dio y Kurt comenzó a leerla

_Hola B_

_Si la lees significa que bueno estoy en coma, jajá que palabra rara no coma , pero si es la realidad, hace años que vivo esperando que esto suceda y si lo acelere es porque quiero que Ud. formen esa familia ,ideal en donde todos se muestran como son ..._

_Bueno B se que estarás mal lo comprendo porque al revés no me imaginaria, lo que yo sufriría, pero hice este sacrificio por Uds. chicos, ahí los tiene mis perlas del tesoro solo para Ud. hagan l que sea necesario para que este sacrificio de sus frutos, y un pequeño Humel Anderson corra por allí con toda nuestra gracia y rebeldía y el talento, la ternura y la belleza de Kurt. Ese ser puro que tuviste la suerte de encontrar, lástima que yo encontré a Finn tan tarde que sepa que lo amo, lo amo como nunca ame a nadie, y que quise luchar, y tu B no vas a querer golpearlo, el solo hizo mi voluntad. Te amo hermanito se feliz y haz feliz a Kurt._

-Oh Blaine ella…

-si lo sé, Dr. no la desconecte

-Pero Uds...?

-No escucho no la desconecte, ella va a luchar llama a Finn necesito que le hable todo el tiempo

-Ok -dijo kurt entusiasmado

-Sr Anderson esta seguro

-si mi hermana lo dijo tiene mucho porque vivir, háganle el tratamiento mientras esta así, nosotros nos encargamos de mantenerla anclada a esta tierra

Blaine dio la orden que hagan la fertilización ya tenían la muestra de Kurt y estaba decidido a que su hermana volviera desde donde estaba.

Finn se sentó al lado de la cama y no hubo forma de sacarlo de ahí. Mientras tanto en la luz Alex luchaba por escuchar a Finn que le decía cuanto la amaba.


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo 9 reloj de arena

El cortejo fúnebre era realmente solemne, Blaine lo encabezada y a su lado Kurt lo sostenia del brazo y aunque estaba triste su mirada tenia un dejo de alivio , cinco años habían pasado desde que Alex había entrado en coma, cinco años que su padre contrajo cáncer de próstata y ayer fianlmente el cáncer lo había vencido.

En el cementerio estaba la madre de Blaine que estaba atendida por su enfermera dado que ella sufria de alzheimer, pobre Blaine su familia estaba desmoronada.

-Ha Blaine mi amor mi hijito, quien es tu amiguito lo invitaras a casa ho yno

-mama, es kurt el es mi esposo ya lo conoces

-que dices que cosas mira que vas a tener esposo

-si mama el es mi …-y se callo vio que nada hacia que su mama se uniera a la realidad.

-dejala cariño, adiós Kate nos vemos en la clínica- dijo Kurt señalando a la enfermera

-ah pero que niño mas educado y lindo

La enfermera empujo de la silla de rueda , Blaine le dio un beso en la frente y la vio alejarse, el y Kurt regresaron a la limosina y se fueron directo al penhause en donde se habian mudado por cuestion de comodidad.

Entraron a la casa y una pequeña bailarina vestida toda de rosa se abalanza sobre Blaine que entro primero

-Papito B papito B- dio la pequeña de ojos verdes intensos y rizos castaños claros hasta la cintura

-Hola Pati pero que bonita estas con tu traje para mañana

- si papi Kurt me lo hizo- dijo tirandole los brazos a kurt que le hacia muecas

-Si se lo hice a mi princesa Cisne que es la protagonista mañana-

-No no soy la protagonista, sabes que Barbra se quedo con el papel de reyna- dijo con tristeza

-Ya no te aflija tienes todo el talento de papi Kurt y ya vas a brillar- dijo Blaine

-Donde esta Chris ? -dijo Blaine

-El abuelito Burt y el tio Finn lo estan preparando-

-Ven aqui y quedate quieto- dijo Burt firme

-Abuelito se va la mejor hora para jugar al baseball

- no seas ansioso Chris ya nos vamos Finn iba a traer los bats-dijo burt

-Donde va a practicar -pregunto Blaine

-ha llegaron , lo siento tanto blaine, estas bien

-Si burt gracias , la vida continua y mira mis dos tesoros ellos me dan la energia para continuar

-Bueno nos vamos - pregunto Finn cargando tres bates- no se olviden que a las 5 a mas tarder tengo que estar de vuelta en la clinica , hoy le hacen otra prueba a Alex y no quiero llegar tarde

-Finn- dijo serio Blaine -mira pasaron 8 años ya ... tu sabes que no me gusta rendirme, pero es mucho tiempo y es hora que...

-que que viva mi vida , la vivo y que ni se te ocurra bajar los brazos, ella lucha yo la veo cuando le toco la mano cuando le beso la frente y los labios ella todavia esta ahi y mientras yo lo vea no me voy a rendir ok

-Finn -dijo quebrandose Blaine - gracias hermano!

-bueno bueno chicos- dijo Kurt secandose las lagrimas,

-Es por mami Alex,-pregunto Pati- mami Alex es como la bella durmiente y el tio Finn es el pricipe que la tendria que despertar no

-si tio porque no la besas como en el cuento de hadas

-Basta niños dijo Burt- Chris vamos al parque porque se va a ir el sol si -dijo con ternura dedicandole de aprovacion a Finn

-Si vamos Chris - dijo finn - nos vemos chicos y princesa -y se acerco y le dio un enorme beso a Patti.

-Papi B-dijo Patti- puedo ir a ver a mami hoy quiero contarle del recital

-claro que puedes -dijo Kurt al ver que Blaine estaba quebrado por completo -ahora porque no vas con Rose y te quitas el traje asi no se te arruina amor.

-Gracias Kurt- dijo despues que se fue la niña- no podia contestarle, ella es la que mas me la recuerda, es mi debilidad, cuando me dice B es como si la oyera a ella

-Si se ve que es genetico nunca le salio tu nombre y finn le dijo que te diga asi-dijo tratando de animarlo

-Si es cierto, hoy mas que nunca me di cuenta que la unica familia son uds y los niños no se que haria sin ellos.

-Yo no se que haria sin ti, eres tierno Blaine Anderson- dijo Kurt mientras besaba sus labios.

-Bueno eso me conforta -dijo perdiendose en los ojos de Kurt-

-Y lo que tengo planeado para nuetro fin de semana te va a encantar- dijo insinuante y le dijo en el oido-aceite escencial de naranja, rosas y jazmin

-Ohh no puedo esperar

-Deberas hoy es miercoles jajaj

Finn llego a las 5 en punto de la tarde a la clinica de reposo y se intalo en la habitacion de Alex como era costumbre, alex habia sido trasladada a esa habitacion un año despues de su coma, el tratamiento para su enfermedad habia sido un exito y los tumores habian desaparecido, al punto que los medicos estaban maravillados, ya que alex no necesitaba ayuda mecanica, lo unico que estaba como en un sueño continuo. Por eso Finn no se queeria alejar ni un minuto de su lado solo se alejaba para trabajar 3 veces por semana en el estudio discografico que habia abierto Blaine y en donde el llevaba los asuntos legales, y unas horas por dias para dedicarles tiempo a sus amores Patti y Chris los gemelos que habian dado un sentido a tanta tristeza. El tenia mas apego a Chris porque era muy activo le gustaban los deportes y el lo llevaba a entrenar todo los dias, y salvo Blaine , Kurt no era muy amante de los deportes, pero sus ojos era Patti, porque era dulce y hermosa y le hacia acordar a Alex, con ella compartia horas de cuento de hadas . El nunca se habia fijado en otra mujer viva y solo vivia para estar con Alex

-Llego a tiempo-pregunto a la enfermera que la estaba higienizando

-como siempre Sr hudson-

-hoy es el gran dia viene un fisioterapista que me recomendaron

-si lo se es muy bueno tiene mucho exito con sus terapias

-estoy ansioso ,nadie me cree que ella mejoro mucho

-JJjaa los ojos del amor-dijo la enfermera cerrando la puerta

-Bla bla, ellos no saben mi amor, pero yo confio en ti- dijo besandole los labios

Alex observaba todo como desde arriba esta frustrada porque queria hablar con el pero su cuerpo no respondia, queria decirle que adoraba cuanto tiempo le dedicaba que se emcocionaba cada evz que le cantaba una cancion con su guitarra, pero solo se limitaba a mirar ocho años viendo una pelicula de la que queria ser protagonista, esos dos niños tan bellos, que la amaban y le daban besos porque no podia moverse porque ! de repente una imagen se acerco a ella era su padre.

-papa que haces aqui

-Alex mi niña- dijo abrazandola

-papa como estas aqui?

-Alex debo pedirte perdon he actuado tan mal contigo

-papa no...

-no, no digas nada hija, no tengo tiempo, tengo una mision contigo, decirte cuanto te amo no era parte y cuanto lamento todo lo que te hice tampoco mi mision es decirte, hay un orden general , un reloj de arena que corre en tu contra, tienes la opcion de venir conmigo a la luz o volver a tu cuerpo, pero debes desearlo con el alma porque de eso se trata debes desearlo a tal punto de no querer mas nada en el mundo. Cuando lo sientas volveras...dijo mientras se perdia en una luz muy brillante.

-papa, no dime mas...

La puerta se abrio entro un hombre en guaradpolvo y con un maletin en la mano

-Sr hudson, me llamo Ricardo Gramajo soy...-dijo y se quedo mirando a Alex con detenimiento

-si es el fisioterapista ...

-Alex Anderson?

-Si la conoces

-La busque muchos años ella ... solo desaparecio un dia

-Perdon

-Oh es una historia vieja eramos jovenes, ella y yo eramos novios, yo la ame..-dijo con nostalgia

-Ok , mi mujer-dijo Finn celoso- esta asi hace 8 años por un cancer de cerebro por suerte el mal desaparecio pero no ha despertado

-Oh se casaron-dijo entendiendo los limites de Finn-perdon no quise ser irrespetuoso es que me sorprendi

-Si lo entiendo pero entienda que para mi tranquilidad espero que se profesional

-Por supuesto, es solo que ahora siento la necesidad de que se despierte

-Porque lo dice-dijo Finn serio

-Por que quiero devolverle el favor a una vieja amiga

-Bien mejor se pone a trabajar - dijo Finn mas que serio.

El ambiente se cortaba con un cuchillo , Finn no estaba muy seguro de su eleccion senti unos celos terribles hacia aquel hombre, pero era el mejor en esa area y para el lo mas importante era que Alex se recupera despues de que ella abriera los ojos le podria partir la cara si se hacia el ex novio con ella.

Se abrio la puerta y como tropel ingresaron los niños, que se ubicaron a ambos lados de Finn

-Como esta mami-pregunto Patti

-Ah tuvieron hijos -dijo Ricardo

la respuesta llego enseguida,

-Patti y Chris Anderson Humel cuantas veces les tengo que decir que no corr...- se cayo Blaine al ver a Ricardo

-Hola soy..

-Blaine no

-Si ¿y tu?- dijo extrañado

-Ricardo Gramajo no te acuerdas de mi, eras muy pequeño

-Amor encontraste a los chicos- dijo kurt entrado a escena

-si estaban con Finn

-Ah hola- dijo Kurt- eres el señor de los milagros el que nos vas a devolver a Alex-dijo Kurt amistosamente

-Bueno hare lo que pueda

-Si eso espero- dijo Finn con seriedad

-Kurt el... fue-mirando como Finn retorcia sus manos-novio de Alex en el secundario

-AHHH ahora entiendo...-dijo Kurt mirando a Finn

-jaja si eramos jovenes

-todos lo fuimos no-dijo Kurt rompiendo el ambiente.

-Bueno mi trabajo esta hecho, vuelvo mañana,

-cuanto tiempo crees que tardara ?-Pregunto Blaine ansioso

-no lo se, creo que no mucho, sus reflejos estan muy activos y su tono muscular es bueno,Igual esto es paciencia- dijo explicando Ricardo

-JA -solto Finn y se sento al lado de Alex en la cama

-Bueno -dijo mirando serio a Finn- me retiro mañana vuelvo- y salio

-MAÑANA VUELVO- imito Finn infantilmente

-Hay Finn mira que eres un niño, que te hizo ese hombre-Pregunto Kurt divertido

-¿Estas celoso? -bromeo Blaine

-JAJAJAJ-rio Finn-lo puedes creer si estoy celoso

-Yo quiero intentar algo Pa- dijo Chris a Kurt

-Si con Chris preparamos algo para mama-dijo Patti

-Ok muestrenos-dijo Kurt

Los niños sacaron un reproductor de musica, comenzo a sonar una cancion de Brock Baker llamada "Fairytale Ending" los niños la empezaron a cantar la letra ,era tierna, una historia de amor, con un final de cuento de hadas, la melodia era contagiosa,con dejos de musica celta , ideal para contar un cuento de hadas. Alex sintio una fuerza que le nacia a la altura del ombligo estaba embriagada en la musica y en las vocesitas angelicales de los niños a tal punto que su unico pensamiento era abrazarlos, la musica termino.

-Tio Finn para que la magia funcione debes darle el beso del principe- dijo Patti

-OK Patti y¿ estas segura?-dijo Finn tratando de ponerse serio

-Si ella es tu damisela en apuros y tu eres su caballero en armadura vamos tio-dijoChris

Finn se acerco

-Recuerda tio sientelo en tu alma-dijo Patti

Kurt y Blaine estaba embriagados de tanta ternura y miraban maravillados a sus niños

Finn se acerco y apoyo sus labios contra los de Alex pero esta vez a diferencia de las anteriores deseo que la historia que los chicos habian cantado se hiciera realidad , la beso con tanto amor que podia sentir la energia Fluir por su labios, Alex sintio el tiron y de repente esa sensacion le recorrio todo el cuerpo etereo y la amarro al cuerpo fisico,volvio a sentir la sangre en sus venas, la tension de sus musculos, deseaba tanto vivir con Finn, tanto devolverle ese beso, que sucedio oprimio su labios contra los de Finn y lentamente abrio los ojos para ver a Finn totalmente entregado.

-AHH!-grito Kurt

-ALEX- grito blaine

-SI Funiciono la magia -dijeron a coro los niños

Finn no lo podia creer y una lagrima corrio por su mejilla

-Te amo- dijo debilmente Alex

Finn la abrazo y le dijo al oido -porque esperaste tanto para admitirlo.


	10. Chapter 10

**nota del autor**: aqui va el ultimo capitulo no se enojen por la vuelta Finalex jaja el epilogo es solamente klaine por lo que nos vemos en la proxima

Recuerden no soy dueña de glee ni de klaine eso se lo dejo a Ryan Murphy y a Fox .

* * *

><p>Capitulo 10<p>

Camino de recorrido.

El recital de danza de Patti se llevaba a cabo en el viejo teatro de la 5 y el boulevard, todas las niñas estaban nerviosas esperando salir a escena la Patti estaba ansiosa por ver quien la estaría viendo del otro lado.

-Patti cariño ahí estas

-papi B viniste

-sabias que no me lo iba a perder por nada mira lo que te compre dio y le ofreció un cofrecito de terciopelo

-Hay papa que lindo linda pulsera

-tiene tus iniciales, en esta familia cuando alguien estrena un espectáculo regalamos algo que nos haga acordar este momento.

-ah ya veo que llegaste vida

-si deje una reunión por mi princesa

-Ve a acomodarte al lado de papa y Carol, Finn llega de un momento recién me mando un mensaje

-Si –le dijo tiernamente

-Papi Kurt porque papa B no te da besos como otras parejas dijo mirando a los Berry-St james que venían abrazados,

-Porque nosotros hija somos más reservados-dijo Kurt divertido -ahora vamos a terminarte

-Kurt –grito Rachel

-Oh Rache- dijo haciéndose el distraído

-Barbra me dijo que Alex despertó, no podías decírmelo

-No Berry tu y yo no hablamos muchos recuerdas el motivo- dijo mirando a Jesse

-Ah no Kurt! ya pasaron 7 años no lo puedes olvidar

-Nunca olvido cuando me ofenden y jesse st sucks seguirá siéndolo ahora discúlpame debo arreglar a Patti

-Hay... Vamos Barbra te pondré tu vestido

-Ma,¿ porque se enojo Kurt con papa?

-Una tontera de los dos Papa escribió en el diario que la obra de Kurt era de baja calidad y que estaba cansado de verlo siempre como el eterno niño porque no podía darse el lujo de cantar canciones que él quería porque eran para mujer

-AH¿ y por eso?, ayer papa me dijo que si hoy no brillaba mañana no me iba a dar mi mesada por 4 meses y aquí estoy enfrentando mi destino…

-oh Barbi eres tan dramática como yo, jajaja vamos estarás súper

-No me perdona no-dijo Jesse

-Yo diría que le des más tiempo y deja de amenazar a la niña es la única que tenemos.-

-con su talento no puede fallar y yo solo la estimulo vida

-hash ere imposible, pero igual te amo- dijo besándolo.

La obra fue maravillosa Barbra tenía todo el talento del mundo pero Patti lo tenía natural, ambas eran como ver el paraíso sus vocecitas sus paso de danza perfectos, Si bien Barbra se llevo más aplauso, porque le toco un solo, Patti estuvo a la altura cuando la aplaudieron, Finn estaba emocionado con su cámara grabo todo para llevárselo a Alex.

Salieron del teatro a lo lejos Rachel levantaba la mano, Finn se acerco

-Hola Rache-dijo Finn haciéndole un gesto a Jesse que llevaba a Barbra dormida en sus brazos

-Hola finn, me entere que se despertó la bella durmiente- dijo alegremente

-Sí y fue hermoso, y realmente fue un cuento de hadas, te lo juro- dijo emocionado

-Mira en estos años te admire, me preguntaba si hubieras sido tan tenaz conmigo en donde estaríamos hoy

-No lo sé Rache, no me parece que hablemos de eso, yo a Alex la amo como nunca pensé, y no te ofendas , pero con ella sueño terminar mi vida, será que madure no lo sé, pero cuando sus ojos se abrieron y me dijo te amo… fue el momento más maravilloso que nunca viví-casi acongojado

-No finn no me mal interpretes, claro que no me ofendo, y realmente estoy feliz por ti ¿y ahora que sigue?

-esto- dijo sacando un estuche

-No-dijo emocionada

-si hoy mismo no espero nada

-qué lindo finn vas a ser muy feliz se lo merecen y dile a Alex que la voy a ir a ver

-Ok pero espero que Kurt no le cuente lo de…

-Oh no dile que no sea malo

-jajaja se lo diré, vete mira tu esposo esta rabioso

-Jajá si déjalo yo me las arreglo

Finn se reunió con el grupo, Kurt le pidió cada detalles de la conversación, realmente extrañaba a Rachel pero de solo saber que Jesse estaría allí le daba ganas de matarlo, aunque ya se estaba preguntando qué sentido tenía estar alejado de quien había sido su mejor amiga .Finn les mostro los anillos y todos se emocionaron y fueron a la clínica, en el camino Finn compro Rosas rojas y Jazmines que eran los favoritos de Alex, Los niños estaban emocionados y Kurt era el quemas irradiaba lo emocionaba prepara una boda.

Blaine entro a la habitación y la vio a su hermana en medio de los ejercicios que Ricardo le hacia para que pronto se pudiera recuperar.

-Hola B mi cielo-dijo amorosa alex

-hola bonita, hola Ricardo

-Como esta Sr Anderson

-Bien , me adelante quería decirte que Patti estuvo hermosa y que Finn te trae la grabación

-Hay que lindo me hubiera gustado verla, es hermosa

-Nunca pude decirte cuanto …

-ni se te ocurra, sabes que lo se

-Nunca pude decirte cuanto …

-ni se te ocurra, sabes que lo hice por amor y lo dejamos alli ademas mira de donde soy mama.

-Jajaj si nosotros siempre le dijimos que eras su mama

-Oh son tan buenos chicos

-Bueno termine, mi pareja me vendra a buscar en un instante

-Amor-dijo finn entrando a la habitacion pero se puso serio cuando lo vio a RIcardo

-Finn , dime que lo tienes la filmaste

-Si despues la vemos tranquilos-dijo mirando a Ricardo

Blaine estab divertidisimo mirandolo a Finn cuando a la habitacion llego un enfermero muy buenmozo.

-Ricky ya estas?-

-Si cariño, bueno Alex nos vemos mañana

-Ok Ricky pero me dices si encontraste o no abogado yo tengo uno que los puede ayudar

-Oh enserio!-dijo entusiasmado

-Si -dijo BLaine el mismo que hizo el milagro con Kurt y conmigo-dio escondiendo la sorpresa

Finn estaba con la mandibula desencajada, Ricardo era gay tambien pero como si... , no entendia nada, pero algo en su corazon se habia aquietado.

-Adios chicos dijo Kurt que entraba con los niños

-Tu lo sabias -dijo Finn ytodavia impactado-

-Hay Finn jajaj claro, yo conozco a Raul trabajaba en el otro hospital, y el me dio el telefono te acuerdas que te dije "un enfermero me dio el telefono del...!" recordo KUrt

-Si ahora si

-que pasa cariño dijo divertida Alex-

-pero el era tu novio

-Jjajajaj si pero por eso terminamos el dia que me fui habia ido a decirle a papa que me habia pasado y...-dijo seria-y nada papa se enojo mucho y bue lo demas es historia

Todos empezaron a contarle a alex sobre la actuacion de Patti y hasta ella le represento un poco de la obra.

Blaine y Kurt llevaron a los niños que ya estaban dormidos a la casa y finn se quedo a solas con alex.

-Hay Finn que bella Patti, que talento

-Si, ella es mi favorita, el otro favorito es Crhis

-jajaja! si para mi tambien, viste ella le dice papito B jajaa mi mama debe alucinar con eso

-Bueno si -dijo Finn no queria margar a alex con las novedades de su familia

-Finn -dijo mientras se corria y llamaba a finn al lado suyo- yo no soy buena para esto, -dijo mirandolo a los ojos- pero quiero que sepas que no hay un segundo que no piense en ti y el tiempo que tenemos por delante...

-Alex ...-dijo poniendose de rodillas- este es el momento... tu Alex Anderson quieres casarte conmigo y hacerlo para toda la vida porque no hay un segundo que no quiera estar contigo...

-Yo...-dijo emocionada,-Finn yo estare mas que orgullosa de llevar ese anillo del hombre que me devolvio a la vida.

Finn se acerco lentamente y se ubico a su lado , comenzo a besarla en la frente en la nariz y llego a la boca, Alex respondio beso como nunca lo habia besado, la pasion retenida de los dos se dio rienda suelta Finn respondia a cada beso como si fuera el ultimo.


	11. Chapter 11

Epilogo

El viernes le dieron el alta a Alex, pero los médicos le pidieron un poco de tiempo antes de hacer su vida normal, por lo que programaron la boda 15 dias después.

Ya en el departamento Blaine y Kurt preparaban sus maletas su viaje a Aspen habia sido planeado con anterioridad a que despertara Alex pero ella insistio en que fueran ya que ella y Finn cuidarian a los niños.

Blaine tenia muchas esperanzas en este viaje el y Kurt habia estado muy distantes , por que las obligaciones y las actividades de los niños los tendian a absorber, y su pareja habia sufrido, ellos estaban acostumbrados a mantener sus encuentros amorosos sin prejuicios , pero desde que los niños habian arribado a sus vidas su frecuencia amatoria habia disminuido cada año , ya que los niños entraban a sus habitaciones y ellos no querian que vieran nada de hecho hasta besarse se habia convertido en una mision. Por eso habian decidido tomarse unos dias y volver a encontrarse como los amantes que eran. Su amor se habia incrementado solo que nunca tenian el tiempo de demostrarselo.

el hotel estaba ubicado en el cerro sur , los habian alojado en una encantadora cabaña, con una enorme chimenea y un jacuzzi gigante, estaban muy emocionados como si fueran dos adolescentes en sus primeras vacaciones.

Kurt se fue a la habitacion a desempacar mientras Blaine comenzaba a prender el fuego en la chimenea, una alfombra de piel sintetica, y unos almohadones acomdados para mirar el fuego, eran un escenario mas que romantico , fue a su maletin y saco un pequeño paquete y lo deposito sobre uno de los almohadones, fue a la heladera y saco una botella de Cristal y dos copas y la puso en la mesita que estaba frente a el. Kurt aparecio y vio la escena y se emociono hasta las lagrimas, era por eso que amaba a ese hombre podia ser mas romantico , se dio vuelta y vio a Blaine sonriente que se acercaba, lo tomo por la cintura y le beso delicadamente los labios ,

-Ven-dijo insinuante -te guarde un lugar junto a mi fogata

-mmm y esto- dio Kurt sosteniendo el paquete

-es para ti, para los dos

Abrio el paquete y vio un par de anillo bellamente labrados en platino y oro

-oh Blaine

-No digas nada-dijo mientras tomaba su dedo indice y deslizaba uno de los anillos-este simbolo significa que siempre te amare en las buenas y en las malas y que sere tuyo y seras mio por siempre- dijo mientras rozaba su labios con los de el

-no es justo-dijo kurt emocionado- no tengo mi discurso, pero yo te lo digo de alma Blaine Anderson Humel seras mio y sere tuyo y compartire cada segundo de mi vida mientras respire y en el mas alla sera mio tambien te adoro-dijo Kurt Tomo el anillo y repitio la accion de Blaine, pero esta vez rozo sus labios con su lengua,lo que hizo que Blaine se abalanzara sobre el como un felino le desprendio la ropa con una velocidad unica, tanto tiempo deseando rozar su cuerpo que no podia esperar, para sentirlo, su piel se erizaba con las caricias y los besos que kurt le daba en su cuello y en su pecho , quedaron totalmente desnudos en el suelos girando sobre si sin saber donde empezaba uno y terminaba el otro, Blaine se puso sobre Kurt y comenzo a baja por su pecho y se detuvo en su abdomen, lo devoraba como una nimal en celo y kurt emitia gemidos que mas motivavan a blaine, Kurt retorcia la alfombra tratando de sostener el placer, pero Blaine estaba tan motivado que no podia parar.

-Espera- dijo Kurt entre susurro- te toca, -dijo sensualmente y se paro como poniendo pausa al encuentro volvio al segundo con dos frasquitos y lo miro a Blaine picaramente.

-te dije que te haria sentir mejor -dijo mientras le hacia las señas de que se voltee, Blaine se puso de espaldas y kurt se subio a caballito el roce de su cuerpo hizo estremecer a Blaine.

-shh tenemos tiempo y quiero disfrutarte-dijo Kurt al oido

Vertio el contenido del primer frasco en la espalda de Blaine, y comenzo a hacer circulos, con sus dedos suavemente el calor que generaba hacia que los musculos de Blaine se relajaran, Kurt masajeaba sensualmente la espalda con los aceites, cuando termino de masajearlo , blaine se dio vuelta y Kurt quedo encima de el en la misma posicion esta vez le empezo a masajear el pecho a besarlo , su lengua jugaba con cada parte de su cuerpo , Blaine se arqueba cada vez que Kurt se movia encima de el bajo por pelvis y se detuvo en sus muslos masajeandolo, Blaine estaba mas que listo y Kurt no podia aguantar mas el deseo de hacerlo suyo sujeto su piernas y empezo a entrar en el mientras que con una mano sostenia su pierna con la otra masajeada su miembro, Blaine estaba enloquecido de pasion, y no queria que kurt pare, y el no queria parar seguia entrando cada vez mas rapido y blaine ya estaba apunto de explotar, cuando se miraron a los ojos y sintieron que ya no tenia fuerzas ,habian terminado juntos. Kurt cayo exhausto en el pecho de Blaine que lo aferro con Fuerzas y asi se quedaron hasta que el ultimo leño se consumio, maravillados recorriendose con los dedos de las manos, como aquella primera vez .

La mañana llego rapido, Blaine lo desperto con un delicioso desayuno , y lo invito a esquiar, estuvieron toda la mañana en la pista de esqui y por la noche fueron a cenar , al volver Blaine fue directamente al yacuzzi.

-Te acompaño -dijo Kurt con su tipica mirada de deseo

-Ya te estaba extrañando -dijo mientras lo ayudaba a entrar- ven que ahora me toca a mi hacerte sentir mejor-dijo mientras lo arrinconaba en una punta del yacuzzi.

Los chicos volvieron de su segunda luna de miel justo para planificar la gran boda de Alex y Finn entre preparativo y preparativo se habian pasado los 15 dias y solo faltaba uno para la gran ocasion.

-Vamos niña, -protestaba Kurt con la wedding planner

-Pero sr Hummel ud dijo rosa dior

-Si pero no todos lo malditos manteles

-Que pasa cariño -dijo Alex asustada

-nada vida , tu descansa sabes que nada ha de amargarte para eso estoy yo, tu ven vamos a ver si esto tiene arreglo

-que pasa?- dijo Finn

-jajaja nada Kurt esta nervioso

-y tu -dijo abrazandola

-para nada es mi sueño y deseo-dijo acentuando la ultima palabra

-mmm mañana entramos al salon y nos vamos-dijo besandole el cuello

-Ni te atravas Hudson-dijo Kurt, mientras tomaba a alex del brazo y la llevaba a la prueba del vestido

-Jajaja por esa energia es que me enamore de el- dijo Blaine

-Si pero que paso en esa cabaña vino con mas energia que nunca

-JAja Finn , te lo explico o no mejor imaginalo

- ah no wack, prefiero imaginarmela a Alex

-Hey que todavia no es tu esposa-dijo serio pero en broma y despues lo abrazo.

Llego el dia la ceremonia fue hermosa, los niños llevaron los anillos y Blaine y Kurt fueron los padrinos, la fiesta fastuosa todo decorado en rosa Dior y Beige, estaba divino y la comida un manjar, la musica genial varias bandas tocaron todas trabajaban en la disquera de Blaine, pero habia llegado la hora de irse y los novios que no se separaron ni un segundo no aguantaban mas.

Fueron directo a una suite en el Palace hotel, la habitacion estaba decorada con rosas y jazmines tal y como lo habia pedido Finn. La cama estaba llena de petalos de jazmin , un botella de champagne y Fresas con chocolate, todo perfecto para su primera vez juntos.

Al otro dia Central Park una pareja esta sentada en el cesped viendo como sus hijos corren tras las burbujas de jabon que soplaban, Blaine mira a Kurt con amor y lo abraza, y le da un beso tierno en los labios, mirando como sus hijos se divierten.

Nadie los mira, nadie los juzga , ya no son ellos dos solos contra el mundo, ahora son una familia y ya nadie lo va a separar.


End file.
